Hentai World: RWBY
by kira444
Summary: In a world overrun by monstrous Grimm, Huntsmen risk their lives to defend the last vestiges of humanity, so its only right that the people give back. In the four Kingdoms, there is a service that allows girls to apply for the honorable job of taking care of these huntsmen and their primal desires in between missions. These are the stories of the girls of Beacon.
1. Introduction

Hentai World: RWBY

Welcome newcomers to a new installment of Hentai World! For those new to the series, Hentai World is a heavy lemon series where I take the hottest girls from anime and manga and put them in extremely sexual situations akin to real Hentai. I've got a special little story for you, one that's centered around one of my favorite web series-RWBY!

This fic is an AU of RWBY, in which the setting takes place in a post apocalyptic world ravaged by Grimm, and humanity finds itself holed up in the four kingdoms, with the global population at an all time low. In order to reduce the tension and stress of the populace after a horrific massacre by the Grimm that ended the Great War, prostitution was made legal in the four kingdoms, allowing women to take up the world's oldest profession and be tasked with acting as stress relievers to make society more efficient and safe.

This story is just a little small fic that's not going to on for very long, as I'm very busy with my other projects. Right now, I'm focusing on the lovely ladies of Beacon...and Penny. Maybe in the future i'll do a sequel with more girls, but right now, my schedule can only allow me to do these ladies. Now, I know that RWBY isn't a legit anime, but I've had this swimming around in my head for a while and figured I might as well. Reading well made RWBY lemon fics on Archie of Our Own helped with that as well. Now, here is the list for the girls presented in the order shown here:

 **Volume 1**

 **Ruby**

 **Yang**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Nora**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **Penny**

That's it for the girls. I'm not all that confident in my ability to portray the girls properly, so you'll forgive me in that field. Thanks for reading and I hope this fic is to your liking. Have a nice day, and remember…I'm watching you fap.


	2. Ruby

Chapter 1-Ruby

The world of Remnant was a world plagued by blood and violence. It was once a peaceful world long ago, but then an encroaching, savage darkness known as the Grimm appeared. Their origins unknown, they appeared relatively out of nowhere in the distant past and took the humans and faunus unprepared. Thousands were killed in the initial attack of the first hordes of Grimm, and within a century they spread across the land like a disease, killing everything in sight. During that horrific century, man's population had dwindled drastically and the once dominant species on Remnant were quickly making their way up the endangered species list. It was only thanks to the discovery of Dust and later aura that mankind was able to mount a defense against the Grimm, though by then, much of the world's population was killed.

Today, the majority of the human and faunus populations are centered in four kingdoms; Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral. There were also a good amount of towns and villages scattered across Remnant, but they were touch and go in terms of survivability. It fell upon the kingdoms' military and wayward defense forces to keep the Grimm at bay, but it was a dangerous and harrowing job that left a lot of people dead. Grimm were powerful all on their own, even more so in hordes, and the most terrifying aspect of them was that they attract to negativity likes bees to honey. Large amounts of negativity could attract hordes of Grimm to a single location, effectively wiping out an entire settlement or even overrun a kingdom if the numbers were large enough.

This led to an increase in tension and stress to civilians and soldiers and increased the chances of a massive Grimm attack similar to the one that ended the Great War a century ago. Seeking a way to purge this tension and relieve the stress of the people, a new system was put into practice-prostitution. Considered to be the world's oldest profession, prostitution was made legal in the four kingdoms of Remnant as a way of relieving stress and increase levity among the populace.

A job like working the streets was often looked down upon, but becoming a licensed prostitute was a job that was largely praised and considered very honorable, even. In a world where even the slightest negative emotion could spell certain doom for a community, this was a sure fire way to keep the peace without losing soldiers on the battlefield. Young girls could apply for the occupation of prostitute and would train at special schools in various sexual techniques before gaining their license and becoming official prostitutes, able to gain work at a brothel of their choosing.

Ruby Rose never thought she'd be applying to become a prostitute. She didn't see herself as brave enough to sell herself to men she never met before for money. Sure it was an honor, she heard stories from her sister's friends about how much money they were making and the extravagant lifestyles they gained from the status and lien they gained from the job. Being a prostitute was a great honor and people acknowledged that, but Ruby wondered if she could handle it. The praise, the attention, the accolades, it was all good, but she didn't care about that too much. She just wanted to do her part for the world in her own little way and maybe for the romance of it too-her mother met her father in a brothel once and it was almost love at first sight for them. Ruby had no illusions of meeting that special guy at her age, but it was a sweet incentive for becoming a working girl. But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. If anything, she was terrified of the new experience.

Ruby was a cute young girl, with short dark red tinted black hair that gave it a crimson hue, bright, doe-like silver eyes, pale white skin and a slender figure with high b-cup breasts that were sure to grow larger with age. Her regular outfit consisted of a red and black dress with a red cloak, a blouse, a corset and a frilly skirt with black thigh-high stockings and black combat boots. She was a charm to look at and her voice still had that little tint of innocence that went with her appearance. It attracted people to her in a different way people were attracted to most other prostitutes.

Ruby was a bit self conscious of her looks, even though her friends at Signal Academy said that she had a cute, wholesome look going for her. And if it wasn't her looks, it was her age; the minimum age for prostitutes to join was sixteen, and Ruby was only fifteen, just two months shy of her birthday. She was forced into applying for orientation at Signal by her older sister and was close to breaking down at the thought of being discovered by the terrifying recruitment coordinator that was running the orientation.

The coordinator certainly an intimidating woman but she was also very beautiful. She had light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curled bang hanging down the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes behind a pair of thin rectangular glasses, fair skin and a slender yet curvaceous build. The woman wore a long sleeved white blouse with a diamond cutout that exposed part of her cleavage, a tight black dress skirt, matching high heeled boots and a small purple cape on her shoulders. In her slender hands was a riding crop, which she held like a weapon she was perfectly capable of utilizing to instill order in her presence.

"I'm sure you all know who I am, but for those who need a reminder, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am the madam of Beacon Academy's brothel in Vale and the coordinator for all applicants in Vale and the surrounding settlements in its vicinity." Glynda was straight to the point and her lovely voice made it clear that she took her job seriously. "I am here to see monitor your performances during this orientation to record your skill level in sex. If your performance proves satisfactory, then you will be sent to a school where you will be provided with the training and education you need to operate as licensed prostitutes in the four kingdoms."

"In addition," Glynda continued. "You are expected to follow my orders and instructions exactly as they are given to you. Forget what your friends or family said about being a working girl-prostitution is a serious business that could make or break your future depending on how you use your new position. This test will see if you are worthy of carrying such an honorable title and he responsibilities it holds. However, you may rest assured that, whether you pass or fail, you will be doing a great service to the entire race, human and faunus."

Ruby gulped and shifted in her seat. Glancing at the other girls next to her, she saw that they were more attractive and sexy than her, sporting mature and sultry looks that attracted most men into their arms. She felt severely out of place with her cute looks that was sure to earn her some rather…unsavory clients if she passed the test.

Glynda pointed her crop at the dimly lit hall behind her where the bedrooms were. "Each of you will be assigned one room with your own client who will evaluate your sexual prowess. Should your session prove satisfactory, then you will be contacted by the VCS for training." She eyed each girl before her, her gaze settling on the nervous Ruby. "Good luck to all of you."

XXXXXX

Ruby sat nervously on the lavish bed waiting for her "client" for the day. Her assigned bedroom was surprisingly lavish considering the VCS center wasn't an official brothel by any means. The room was a deep crimson and the bed sheets and carpet were black, a nice little combination of colors that set her mind at ease somewhat as she waited for her client. She just sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to enter, going through all the tips and tricks Yang taught her over the past few months.

The door opened up and she gave a cute little squeak in surprise. It swung open and a tall, slightly chubby young man walked into the room, his eyes gravitating toward Ruby almost immediately. Roaming over her body, he grinned in anticipation.

"Hello there," He said in a soft tone, his chubby cheeks red from the heavy drinking he did earlier. "You're a cute one. What's your name?"

"R-Ruby Rose. Pleased to meet you." Ruby said shyly, standing up and bowing to her client. First rule of sex work was to always be courteous to your clients; treat them with respect and make them feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Peter Piper." He introduced himself. Ruby noticed that Peter was clad in only a thin towel around his waist, with the rest of his body bare for her to see. Ruby didn't know if she liked how much fat he had on his torso and limbs, but she felt a bit of heat come to her loins upon seeing his growing erection pushing the towel apart. "Now let's see what you got, Ruby."

Peter walked past her and dropped his towel at his feet, sitting in Ruby's spot on the bed before pointing to his cock. "Let's start with a blowjob. I wanna see how good you are with your mouth."

Ruby's cheeks were almost as red as her hair as she looked down at his shaft. Peter's cock was, by her estimate, about eight inches long and fairly thick, but that was only in its limp state. She knew she would barely be able to wrap a hand around his cock with it being this hard. Quickly taking action, she got on her knees and grasped his dick, lightly stroking it while her left hand went to cup his balls. And like his cock, they were incredibly large. She was barely able to grasp one in her hand.

Yang was rather…specific when she taught Ruby the basics of fellatio. She even brought in one of her fanboys to give a demonstration, giving an in-depth show of what to do and not to do when handling a man's dick with her hands. Ruby put some pressure in her grip, but not enough to hurt him. Her fondling of Peter's package was causing his dick to harden once more. Seeing that she was doing something right, she continued to rapidly expanding cock to finally reaching its full size, and Ruby was hard pressed to say she wasn't getting excited by the sheer size of it. At full mast, it stood at an impressive fifteen inches and thick enough to make it hard for her hand to fully wrap around it.

"Wow," Peter breathed, his eyes sliding closed from pleasure. "You're definitely getting good marks in this department."

Ruby gave a small smile at his praise and increased the pace of her strokes, making him give another moan. Ruby felt her loins tingle in anticipation and she rubbed her thighs, making the heat between her legs worsen. With her free hand, she unbuttoned her corset to expose her pert breasts encased in a crimson bra to give herself some air. Peter got a good glimpse of her chest and even he could see that she was getting hot and bothered from her handjob, her nipples were hardened behind her bra and her pussy was probably moist.

'Time to move things up a notch.' Ruby thought. Taking a deep breath, she stopped her pumping and leaned her head forward.

Peter gave a groan of protest when she stopped jerking him off, but his groan quickly turned into one of pleasure and surprise when he felt something warm and wet encase the head of his cock. Looking down, he saw that Ruby had taken his dick into her mouth, widely stretching it as she sucked him off lightly. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were uncertain, but Ruby was smart enough to know her limitations and take it slow, only going as far as her throat could allow before moving back on his shaft.

Yang made it clear that going too fast too soon would ruin the whole experience for both parties, so she taught Ruby only what she could handle. Turns out the young girl took to her training like a rose in a rainstorm; she moved her head back, keeping the head in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around the tip before going back in for more. Honestly, this was a delicious cock and Ruby quickly found herself obsessed with getting more of that wonderful taste in her mouth. The whole thing got her increasingly aroused, and sweat glistened on her exposed skin, making her cleavage glint erotically.

Peter, while engulfed in the throes of pleasure, was still of a mind to monitor Ruby's performance. She was a bit sloppy and wild, but she definitely knew what she was doing and came down on him with enthusiasm and guts, knowing where to stop and how to pace herself for the most part. While he would've gone for more of a deep throat, he knew Ruby was not at that level…yet.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle in his balls and Peter tensed up. "Oh shit."

That was all the warning Ruby got before Peter grabbed her head and held her in place, shoving his cock a bit deeper into her mouth than she was used to. Her silver eyes widened as the thick shaft expanded further in her mouth and started hosing down her throat with a flood of thick, gooey cum. Thanks to a drug clients were given before the test to increase their stamina and inherent libido, the deposit of cum they released was more than a normal man could produce (and that wasn't counting faunus, who already came twice as much as a human man), and Ruby's mouth was full of cum in the first shot and she struggled to swallow it down.

Some cum leaked out of her mouth and splattered on her chest, staining her black corset and skirt. Her throat worked overtime to swallow the cup-sized blasts of spunk that was being shot down her throat at rapid speeds. Ruby couldn't deny that drinking his spunk only got her more hot and she rubbed her thighs together to stave off the growing heat in her pussy. After setting a pace, Ruby gulped the thick creamy liquid for almost two minutes before she felt his grip on her hair lessen.

Peter had to give it to Ruby; for a first timer, she was surprisingly competent. She drank his jizz down almost effortlessly and was even getting off on it. Ruby slowly slid his softening erection out of her mouth, gently sucking the entire way before she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Peter shot the last few streams onto her face, unloading the rest onto her chest.

He watched Ruby struggle to eat up the rest of his cum as she scooped up the cream off her face into her mouth. He let her have her fun before clapping his hands. "Now that you've passed the first part of the test, let's get down to the fun part, shall we?"

XXXXXX

Ruby almost forgot about the actual penetration when she was lost in her own cum guzzling haze. The taste and flavor of the warm goo was still evident on her tongue and in her throat as Peter bent her over the bed, lifting her skirt and taking off her panties. She blushed as she felt his hard gaze on her slit, which winked lewdly at him in anticipation. Her thighs were already slick with her arousal and her muscles were tense as she felt him get behind her.

"Just hold yourself up and stay calm. First fucks are always the tightest, but I think you can handle a cock like mine." Peter smirked. He gripped her waist and pointed his cock at her pussy, rubbing the tip along her lower lips.

Ruby's breath came out in rough pants as she felt his fat cockhead push into her and finally spread her lips. She gave a soft moan which grew louder the more Peter fed his cock into her. Her lips were spread apart and her folds were stretched wider and wider by the thick girth of his cock. Her grip on the sheets tightened and she wiggled her hips to get used to the feeling of having a cock slowly burrow into her pussy, making its way to her cervix.

Ruby figured she was lucky that Peter was being gentle with her for the moment, as she could already here the other girls in the rooms next to hers being fucked without abandon, their cries mixing together in a symphony of lust. He would shoot his hips forward before pulling back a couple of inches, then burying a couple more into Ruby's tight twat. After a few more thrusts, her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips and his cockhead was pressing into her cervix.

"You alright there, Rose?" Peter asked. All he got back from her was a breathless gasp as he rolled his hips against her ass, grinding his cock against her love tunnel. "I'll take that as a yes. Brace yourself, red, the training gloves come off now."

Ruby didn't respond, but she felt him pull his hips back and slam back into her with greater force than before, shoving the entirety of his cock into her pussy. Punching through her cervix and into her womb. Ruby was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating Peter's dick with juices, she started jerking and shaking, her pussy convulsing around his cock in an attempt to milk his thick ball cream. Peter actually had to bit his lip to keep himself from dumping his load right then and there.

He waited for her to stop cumming before withdrawing seven inches and slowly went balls deep again. He kept a firm hold on her narrow waist while sawing seven inches in and out of her repeatedly. He kept this up for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Eventually he started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

'Oh god, this is wonderful!' Ruby thought deliriously. She struggled to keep her balance as she was fucked mindlessly, her cries growing louder the harder his cock fucked into her. Ruby always heard Yang describe being fucked as something that could only be experienced to really know. Something that couldn't be put into words. She could feel every bump and ridge on his cock in her pussy, impaling her repeatedly and punching into her womb without pause. No wonder Yang was so loud with her partners, this was amazing!

Ruby's arms gave away and she felt face first into the sheets, her body rocking back and forth on the bed from the heavy thrusts that made her mind go blank. Her eyes stared blankly at the wall as she was used as a cocksleeves and she barely registered Peter grabbing her arms and pulling her up. Her arms were used as hand holds as he pounded into her with little restraint.

If Ruby could see herself, she would've died of embarrassment. Her head was bobbing up and down lifelessly, her cum covered tits bounced in tandem, her ass cheeks rippled from the force of his thrusts; orgasms surged through her body and her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue hanging out lazily. This was too much for her.

Peter cared not for her momentary loss of sanity, but the sensation of her constantly convulsing pussy was enthralling. Ruby was fucked and used as a cocksleeves for almost half an hour and she was practically fucked into a coma by the time Peter's climax was approaching. He felt that familiar tightening in his balls and he buried himself as deeply as he could into Ruby with a savage grunt. She felt his dick swell and weakly braced herself for the unholy flood that was about to cum. Even then, she wasn't prepared for the surprise orgasm brought about by the wonderful feeling of a dick plugging up her hole.

"Here's your reward for being a good girl!" He gritted his teeth and shot several wads of cum into Ruby. She screamed as Peter pumped load after load deep into her and she felt every thick glob of semen rushing through her folds. She even felt each swell of his cock as it pumped several loads of cum directly into her womb. He held her tight to his hips as he seeded her, not letting up as he filled her up like a balloon. Looking down, he could already see some of his cum leaking out around his cock and dripping down her thighs.

Peter let Ruby's arms go and allowed her to fall forward onto the bed, still holding her hips. He didn't let her go until he released every drop of his seed into her. When he felt his climax die down, he pulled his cock out and placed her on the bed. Wiping his sweaty forehead, he grinned at the sight of her stretched pussy leaking cum by the gallons.

"You did good, red. I'll give ya that." Peter said.

XXXXXX

After getting dressed, Peter had left the room to give his review of Ruby, leaving the girl alone. Ruby didn't know how long she laid on her front on the soiled bed, but it felt like an eternity. A thick puddle of cum formed under her still leaking pussy and her thighs were wet with drying spunk. She was soaked with sweat, but she couldn't bring herself to get up yet, not used to this kind of exertion.

"That was…something else." Ruby breathed, pushing herself up on the pillows, wincing a bit at her aching loins. "Wish I didn't feel so sore."

"Rest assured, Ms. Rose, you'll get used to the feeling overtime." A stern voice said.

Ruby jumped slightly (wincing once again from her aching, cum filled pussy) as Glynda walked up to the bed, eying the girl with a stern, but calm gaze. "Professor Goodwitch! H-hi, um, I'm finished!"

"I can see that. And I must say, your client had a lot of good things to say about you." Glynda said. Ruby gulped.

"T-That's good, right?" Ruby asked. Glynda pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms under her ample chest.

"Let me put it this way; your technique could use some work, but you were skilled enough to provide a decent enough service to a man who has been with many women in his career. The fact that he recommended you speaks volumes for your performance." She explained.

"Well, my sister taught me almost everything I know. She's a pro at this and she's not even a sex worker yet!" Ruby smiled shyly. "She's moving to Vale in a few days to earn her license as a prostitute."

For the first time that night, Glynda gave a smile, albeit a small one. "Well, Ms. Rose, after seeing your overall score for your evaluation…how would like to join her?"

Ruby blinked, the exhaustion vanishing from her body by the second. "I'm sorry?"

"Ruby Rose, welcome to the VCS. You are now a prostitute in training of the Kingdom of Vale. I hope to see great things from you this year, young lady."

For the second time that night, Ruby fainted on a bed soiled with her mixed fluids. Not the most elegant reaction, but a shocker like that after getting fucked to heaven and back was too much for a girl like Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **No regrets here. I know I said I'd finish Fairy Tail before updating this, but alas, I'm an impatient bastard. But I mean it when I say that once I finish the first part of Fairy Tail, I will update this and Shin Megami Tensei, which means this is all you'll be getting for a while. Feel free to check out my site, link is in my profile, Saya444 on archive of our own. Thanks for reading and all your support, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	3. Yang

Chapter 2-Yang

In a world that was in constant danger of the creatures of Grimm, life was too short to be wasting away. You needed to spend every waking moment making the most of your life as if it was your last (and for some, it very well could've been their last) and what better way to do that than through sex? It was through man's desires that they fought off the negative and ever present danger of the Grimm and provided a surefire way to ease the tensions growing in the four kingdoms. Passion was the answer to hate and fear, and in this modern age, letting your passions take over was both a great way to survive and make a living.

Yang Xiao Long was a girl who was ruled by her passions. In a world that was in constant danger of being overrun by the creatures of Grimm, life was too short to be wasting away. She loved to have thrills, to get that adrenaline rush that got her so hot and bothered whenever she tempted fate. Making the most of the moment was the best way to live a full life, and after an encounter with her middle school teacher that led her to being fucked on his desk for the first time, she realized that sex was the best way to get a lasting thrill. After all, who didn't get aroused from teasing men within an inch of their climax?

It was why she registered for the occupation of prostitute under the tutelage of Glynda Goodwitch at her institute in Vale. Making money off of what she did best was a great way to live, and knowing that her little sister was also going to the same institute was wonderful. She always knew Ruby had it in her, and now they could make a name for themselves in the ever growing sex industry!

It was no surprise that she was accepted by Vale's most famous brothel that was run by Glynda Goodwitch. Yang was a bombshell of a girl with bright gold-blonde hair that flowed down her back in a loose, messy manner with a few locks framing her face. She had lilac colored eyes, fair skin and a curvy athletic figure with large E-cup breasts. Her usual outfit was a tan vest over a yellow crop top, an orange scarf and black short shorts with brown boots and orange socks. Her clothes were meant to show off the goods for those who were willing to pay a high price for her services.

People like her history teacher from Patch, Mr. Anderson. He was a jolly middle age man with short blonde hair and a slightly chubby body that made him soft like a marshmallow. He loved to tell stories, mainly fairy tales that he heard as a child, and had a skill for making his classes enjoyable for his students. Everyone loved him, and he was a generally likeable guy. But Anderson had a dark secret-he had a thing for young girls, particularly the girls he taught in his class.

He never acted on these urges, at least not until he met Yang, who was already a self-proclaimed whore who had several flings around the school and was looking for a more mature partner to couple with. Some suggestive glances here and there, a little bit of fondling and some whispers, and suddenly Anderson found himself balls deep in Yang's glorious cunt fucking her over and over without pause. It was hard to restrain himself around her, but Yang encouraged him to just let go and have fun. Which he did with great fervor every time they met.

"Mmm…" Yang moaned as she and Anderson engaged each other in a deep, sloppy kiss that made his toes curl. She was pressed up against his desk in his empty classroom, the door was locked, and his meaty hands were grabbing at her plump cheeks through her shorts.

They broke the kiss and Yang giggled at his eagerness. "Someone's impatient."

"How can I not be? You're leaving in two days and I'll never have this chance again." Anderson breathed. When he realized that Yang was going to be gone for a year or more, he knew he had to take every chance with her as if it was his last, which sucked for him. She was his main squeeze and a wonderful girl to boot. You don't find gals like her every day, that's for sure.

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of our time, then." Yang smirked and took his hands to place them on her chest.

Anderson wasted no time in massaging her plump tits, engraving their softness into his memory as he knew this will be the last time he'll get to partake of them. Getting hot and bothered, he abruptly yanked part of her outfit off to expose her breasts, allowing her firm orbs to bounce free from their confines. Anderson leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking greedily on her pink nipples and earning a moan from Yang.

Yang's thighs rubbed together lustfully as he pressed his head against her cleavage. He practically had an obsession with her breasts and she couldn't blame him for sucking and biting into her chest with the eagerness of a starving man tasting food for the first time in a decade. She held his body closer as he sucked hard on her nipples and lightly bit them, making sure to press his entire front against her body.

This went on for a few minutes, and throughout it all, Yang was a moaning, sweaty mess the entire time. When he took both breasts into his mouth and tried to bite both nipples at the same time, Yang's thighs clenched and she gasped as she hit her orgasm.

"Yes!" Yang cried out, her head tilting back in bliss as she hit her first of many orgasms that afternoon. Her spats became soaked in her juices and Anderson could see the wet spot between her legs.

Grinning slightly, he took her shorts and pulled them down to her ankles, exposing her orange thong that he also took off and left hanging around her left ankle. With surprising speed for a man his size, he reached for his own pants and frantically took them off, almost tearing them in his haste. Yang's eyes zeroed in on the ten inch cock dangling between his legs, erect and throbbing from his arousal and ready to impale her insides. She licked her lips and hopped back onto the desk, spreading her legs to allow him between them.

"D-Don't keep me waiting. I want this to be something to remember." Yang purred. Anderson gulped and gripped her soft but strong thighs, angling his cock towards her opening and guiding it along the lips of her folds. He rubbed his sensitive tip along her vulva before suddenly thrusting his hips forth and sliding half his length into her pussy.

Yang immediately seized up and arched her back as Anderson buried over six inches of his length into the warm pocket of her cunt. Anderson himself groaned at how tight and fitting Yang's pussy was and paused a bit to avoid cumming prematurely from the tight grip she had on his cock. He pressed her back against the top of his desk and marveled at how her sweaty body glistened in the evening sun before he started moving inside her.

She bit her lower lip as seven inches of Anderson's cock pumped back and forth inside her cunt. After a few minutes he began accelerating his pace, and began moving in strong, sawing motions between Yang's raised thighs in a cacophony of soft, fleshy slapping sounds.

"Fuck…that's it, big boy!" She let out as Anderson fucked her at his starting pace.

It was here that the beloved teacher felt he was safe from premature ejaculation and started pushing the rest of his length into her body. Yang's eyes popped wide open with her mouth agape as she felt the familiar girth of his overly long cock sliding in its entirety, the fat cockhead nudging her cervix.

She let out a blissful wail as pleasurable sensations rippled through her body and Anderson took the kiddy gloves off as he began hammering out all ten inches of his thick cock deep into her pussy. Yang's body reacted accordingly by generating wave upon wave of physical euphoria, her legs clenched around his thrusting waist as he slammed himself down in powerful, heavy strokes.

His hands reached for her chest and began groping and squeezing her blossoming tits once again as he rocked his length into her without mercy. Each hard thrust he gave her made those wonderful orbs she was known for bounce even in his tight grip. Anderson just couldn't get enough of her body; how could one girl be such a perfect combination of curvy and toned and still look like a fucking bombshell was above him, but he relished it anyway and hoped that it brought her to great heights in the future.

Yang's senses were dominated by the lovely feeling of his thick shaft splitting her pussy open and piercing her womb along with the sound of his pelvis slapping against her thighs and his balls repeatedly hitting her firm buttocks. She closed her eyes and let those sensations take over, allowing her body to react naturally to the pleasure. Eventually her impending climax hit her like a freight train and Anderson's increasingly strong thrusts soon brought her to her second orgasm.

Her legs clamped hard around his hips and her arms reached up to hook over his neck, pulling him closer. Anderson grimaced as the moist constricting feeling of her pussy tightening around him steadily pushed him over the edge and he could feel her trembling as she reached her climax.

"Ahhhhh!" Yang's golden hair whipped back and she arched her spin, her eyes turning red for a moment as she reached her limit. Her pussy convulsed rapidly and sporadically, desperate to squeeze out every ounce of Anderson's cum from his body. He didn't disappoint.

Anderson too felt his body tense up and his balls throb as his member pulsated loudly and wildly inside of Yang's cunt. Thick, gooey blasts of semen erupted from the head of his dick and splashed around inside her fertile teenage womb. Yang felt this sensation and came several more times on his cock, drinking more and more sperm from his already erupting phallus. Anderson held her close as he pumped her full and beyond with spunk, built up from actually spending an entire week without sex just to make this moment more enjoyable. Her womb was filled to capacity and began to overflow as Yang slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

Still reeling from the intense climax she shared with Anderson, Yang regained her senses and she smiled up at him, her eyes a lovely lilac once again.

"That… was the best going away present ever." Yang panted. Once she regained her breath, she grinned and tightened her legs around him. "Don't think that I'm finished with you yet, teach. It's gonna be a while before the school closes and there's still plenty of positions we need to try out."

Anderson would forever consider Yang to be his favorite student in his entire teaching career and no one would be able to supplant her of that position.

XXXXXX

When it came to the art of sex, Yang was Ruby's real teacher of sorts. Since the girl turned thirteen, Yang did her best to teach her little sister about the ins and outs of being a prostitute, even though she was never officially one herself (not that she was going to spill moonlighting as a stripper at Junior's club every weekend). Ruby was dead set on becoming a prostitute and serving her kingdom and Yang was happy to help her. Actually training the girl in things like how to lose her gag reflex and the proper way to perform fellatio was a bit difficult for an innocent girl like Ruby, but the girl took to it like a fish in water. But it'll be a long time before she's in the same league as Yang.

Now that Ruby's been accepted as a prostitute in training, Yang stepped up her "training" to help further her newly acquired sexual skills. In order to do this, she set Ruby up with a few of her past flings to get the girl more acclimated to sex-namely by fucking in public places, like the airship taking them to Vale.

"That's it, sis. You're taking his dick like a champ!" Yang cheered her sister on.

Ruby was currently bent over a toilet seat in the girls' bathroom, her skirt pushed up and her panties pushed down around her thighs to allow the boy fucking her easy access to her pussy. The boy in question was one of Yang's quickies who happened to be on the same flight as them and the busty blonde brought the boy over for free pussy and offered her sister. The reason being that Ruby was not to get complacent just because she made it part of the way to her goal. The sex industry was surprisingly cut throat, and many girls in the business are willing to do anything to get ahead.

Ruby's eyes were closed as she gave little breathy pants from the rough fucking she was taking. The boy behind her was pretty well endowed, a common thing amongst Yang's many lovers, and he was very rough as he pounded away at her, groaning in excitement as his cock was caressed and massaged by her tight cunt, intent on fucking her into pure, creamy submission. Whoever this guy was, he was absolutely relentless and barely slowed down to take a breather.

Yang licked her lips sensually as she watched that thick cock that had the pleasure of spearing her cunt and ass in the past get its due from her little sister. She forgot the boy's name and didn't care to remember it, but he was a god in the sack and knew just how she liked it when it came to quick but rough sex. Yeah, it was risky doing this in the girls' bathroom, and the flesh slapping sounds of their bodies smacking together mixed with Ruby's groans of excitement and effort made keeping things quiet very difficult, but Ruby needed to learn a few new things about pleasuring a client outside of the bedroom.

"Remember sis, sometimes you're gonna get a client who'll get too impatient to wait to get to the bedroom to have ya. Sometimes, they'll fuck you right outside the door, or even the bathroom." Yang instructed her sister. "You gotta be quick on the draw. They want you in a position, you better be flexible enough or you'll end up with a bad back or sore knees. Take it from someone who's been through that before."

"G-Got it." Ruby grunted, trying to keep quiet and maintain a low profile, though she failed to keep the moans bubbling up her throat from spilling out. This guy really wanted to fuck her hard, didn't he? Where the hell does Yang find these guys?

"And this goes without saying, but always carry spare underwear in case the client in question get's too rough and tears something. You'll find that there are a lot of assholes like that as well." Yang said, frowning as she remembered some of her earlier clients at the club-assholes who owe her lots of money in bras after getting too handsy with her.

Ruby's ass bounced and shook from the force of how the boy's body crashed down against hers with each hard, hilting thrust into her needy pussy. Yang had told him to just let loose and plough away at Ruby until she could take no more, and the younger girl's tight pussy made the experience all the more enjoyable. She gave a girlish yelp as her partner brought his hand down across her ass and she bit her lip in embarrassment and pleasure.

Yang had her hand down her shorts slowly rubbing her moist folds as she watched her sister get fucked in public. Just from the look on Ruby's face she knew that the girl was nearing her climax. The redhead's breath raced and she drew closer and closer with each steadily creeping second to orgasm, pushing her on into unchaste and fervid glee.

"You feel it, don't ya?" Yang smirked, her own face flushed from her fingering. "Don't fight it. When you feel the signs, just ride it out and let it come naturally. Though a little build up doesn't hurt either."

The boy fucking the girl also felt his climax approaching and took very reckless glee in hammering into Ruby's pussy, outright toying with her as he fucked her deeper and harder, pressing on with a careless speed rooting entirely in wanting to sate his lustful hunger. The needy girl twisted about hotly under the pressure and heat of being overwhelmed like this, unable to do anything but surrender herself to the depravity of her situation.

Gripping the sides of the stall, Ruby shut her eyes and pleaded, "Please cum in my pussy! I want you to cum in me and fill me up with all of your warm, hot cum."

That alone was enough to cause the boy to grunt and bury himself to the hilt within Ruby and let go, groaning in delight as he came. The flood of hot, gooey cum flooding into Ruby's hot pussy helped set her alight too, igniting the needy cries of excitement that came out, and the young rose knew better than to fight any of it now, accepting her new role in life as a whore and slave to this pleasure that she was definitely going to get from now on.

Yang let out a breath as she came down from her own orgasm and lifted her slick, shiny fingers, spreading the apart to let the sticky liquid string between her fingers. Hopping off the adjacent sink, she let the boy pull out of Ruby's pussy, cum dripping down onto the bathroom floor as the overstuffed hole quickly leaked. Grinning, Yang lowered her fingers to Ruby's face and patted her hair with her other hand.

"Here's your reward for being such a good girl." Yang whispered.

Tired but pleased that she did a good job, Ruby began licking the juices off her sister's fingers, taking the sweet tang of her big sister's cum as a sign that she had potential to make it to the top.

XXXXXX

Beacon Academy was one of the major military training schools for the kingdom's anti-Grimm forces. It is here that men and women all over kingdom, and sometimes beyond, train to defend their home from the ever present danger of the dark forces nipping at their borders. Beacon was also the prime institution for the training of prostitutes for the kingdom's pleasure districts, where young women would spent approximately one year learning the tools of trade in the sex industry to serve their kingdom to the fullest of their abilities.

As soon as they got off the airship, the girls were sent to the auditorium where they would get an opening assembly from Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch herself. Yang and Ruby marveled at the giant castle that was going to house hundreds of young women for the next year, it was big enough to house the entirety of Patch's population, and more. The auditorium was even larger, and soon it was full of girls standing before the stage, where Glynda stepped up to address the new students.

"Welcome young ladies to Beacon Academy, I am Glynda Goodwitch, headmistress of this fine institution." Glynda began, looking at the large crowd assembled before her. "Those of you here today have passed their evaluations and proven they have what it takes to service the kingdoms to the best of your abilities. As you know, our mission is to provide you with the training and education you need to operate as licensed prostitute in the four kingdoms. You will be provided with room and board for the remainder of your training here, however long that may be."

"In addition," Glynda continued. "You will be expected to follow orders and instruction exactly as they are given to you. It goes without saying that any deviation from such an order shall result in punishment. However, rest assured, while you are all here to service mankind, you will be reimbursed for your labor, as any other career placement would have."

Sex, food and money? Yang was loving this place more and more! Glancing down at Ruby, she saw that her sister was practically trembling in anticipation. Yang looked around at the other girls and noticed that a good number of them were hot enough to give her a run for her money. That's good, a little healthy competition is always good for performance, though she wasn't afraid to knock a few heads if they got too heated.

"The girls you see around you will be your partners, friends, and rivals, whatever for the next several months. You will be sorted into dorms of four people whom you will live and work with for the rest of your stay here. These are your new peers. By the end of this year, you will have transformed from girls into women. Congratulations to all of you on your entry. And welcome to Beacon." Glynda concluded, earning applause from the audience.

Yang and Ruby gave each other happy grins. Today marked the first step in their path to become professional sex workers.

XXXXXX

It wasn't long before the sisters' awe at being in Beacon wore off and they were faced with reality. A day after their arrival at the school and the assembly, the girls were assigned into teams; this was to form professional and personal relationships that could last well out of school and throughout their lives as well as instill a sense of camaraderie in girls who could be working within the same brothel or club. Yang was lucky to still be paired with her sister, along with two other girls.

The first girl was Weiss Schnee, a young woman Ruby's age. She stood just a few inches shorter than the little rose, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail, icy blue eyes, a fair complexion and a slender figure with modestly sized breasts. Her outfit matched her tastes and showcased the wealth she had, consisting of a pale blue jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt and white heeled mid-calf boots.

The second girl was Blake Belladonna, a very cute cat Faunus with long, wavy black hair, small black cat ears on top of her head, slender amber hued eyes, and a slender, athletic figure with an above average bust. Her outfit consisted of a black vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt and white shorts with black stockings and low heeled boots.

Meeting their roommates was a bittersweet affair; Blake was cool in a quiet, cat ninja sort of way. Yang took to her very quickly and had to hold herself back from patting those cute little ears that wiggled at random. She was a bit distant, but nice and when things were calm, she was pretty cool to hang around with. Yang couldn't help but imagine some very nice ideas for their time together, but she chose to wait a bit before including the cat girl in some of her "fun". She never did it with another female Faunus before.

Weiss was a totally different story. The young woman who hailed from Atlas was as stuck up as they come, often harkening back to her family industry in the Dust business and an older sister who was a renowned prostitute back in Atlas. She may have looked cute, but she had a set of pipes on her and nearly blew up Ruby not two seconds after meeting each other. Yang wasn't a fan of her attitude, but she was skilled in putting bitches in their places. This wasn't Atlas, and Weiss didn't have her big sis to pull her ass out of the fire…but Ruby did.

Despite this, her first day at Beacon was a success all in all. Now that she got her foot in through the front door, she could focus on what Vale had to offer-and thanks to it being the weekend, she was able to explore Vale itself. It was during this little visit that she came upon a little club deep in Vale's underground that had just her kind of definition of fun.

"Be sure to come back."

Yang winked as she weakly waved goodbye to another satisfied customer. Still propped against a wall, she tried her best to catch her breath, but the aftershocks of an intense orgasm continued to rock her core. Cum leaked from her well fucked pussy, trailing along her thighs and mixing with that of the man customers she already serviced.

Slowly, she fought against the weakness of her legs to gather the sticky bills of her payment, picking one lien after another that all proved how much people loved fucking her like a whore. The exact type of whore she was, working at Junior's, though officially, she was a stripper.

Yang had gotten a quick part-time gig at Junior's Club in downtown Vale, a really classy place that, to the outside, was a typical strip club and bar rolled into one. Unofficially, however, it solicited unregistered prostitutes, with Junior's two lovely ladies, Miltia and Melaine, at the forefront. Yang got the job as a stripper easily enough thanks to her good looks, and her exceptional sexual prowess quickly earned her a place as the club's newest whore. Yang's naturally sunny attitude, gung ho disposition and insatiable cravings made her debut as Junior's new girl a massive success and within just a few days she was already raking in the Lien. Half went to her and half went to Junior (as long as those prissy twins didn't try to snag her money when she wasn't looking).

It was probably the best thing she stumbled upon in her short time in Vale. Whenever she had the time, she would spend her nights with men wasting tons of money to get a piece of her ass and she got large dicks stretching her cunt just the way she liked it. Though Miltia and Melaine were a pain to deal with (that didn't stop her from sharing many threesomes and foursomes with them on special occasions), it was a fun away to spend her time burning off steam and relaxing from what promised to be a long and arduous year training to be an official prostitute.

Sadly, the night was ending for her, and it was time for her last client before she headed back to Beacon to get some much needed shut eye. Making her way to the staff area, Yang took care of her business as quickly as she could. She dropped off her cash with the twins, smirking as they grimaced from the amount of fluid covering the money, and made her way over to her locker to wipe herself down and grab a spare "uniform".

Yang always thought that these skimpy uniforms were unnecessary in the long run since they were coming off one way or another, but she knew it was the foreplay, the anticipation that got men panting like thirsty dogs. Putting on a tiny thong, one that didn't even fully cover the puffy lips of her pussy, and sticking on her emblem-shaped pasties, Yang was fully "dressed" and made her way to her assigned room.

Taking a moment to catch her breath and mentally prepare, she put on her sexiest smile and walked inside. A handsome gentleman greeted her with a cheer and a raising of his glass, filled with alcohol he'd clearly refilled several times if his flushed cheeks and dazed eyes were anything to go by.

Yang didn't mind, drunk clients tended to last longer anyway.

Walking up to him, the stunning blonde surprised him by hopping onto his lap and brushing her body close to him. "Hey handsome. What can I do for a sexy man like you?"

With a confident smile, the drunken yet suave man placed his hand on Yang's plump thigh and rubbed it, getting closer to her thong covered pussy with each stroke. "The bartender told me that your ass was the tightest in Vale. Wanna prove that to me?"

Yang bit her lip; the way he said those words igniting a flame inside her core. The entire city knew of her reputation and how good she was at her job. Never mind that fact that she was basically soliciting unregistered prostitution, she was good enough at her job that even the authorities would turn a blind eye to get a piece of her ass. Yang's tricks were self taught and partly instinct, and that was definitely the way to go in this business.

She grinded her firm ass in his lap as she reached down to unbutton his pants. "If you have the cash, I'll prove it for as long as you like, buddy!"

With a quick exchange, Yang had a hefty set of bills sticking out of her g-string , one final payday of the night. Moving sensuously, refusing to give him a second without touching her body, Yang pulled down his pants and turned around. Her client gave a surprised but pleased grunt as she sandwiched his cock between the plush cheeks of her ass, feeling the heat of his slightly above average cock on her soft skin.

"Let's get to work!" Yang grinned.

Lifting her hips, Yang slid her wet folds against his cock to align his tip with the tight hole he paid her for. He roughly clapped his hands on her ass, causing a rush of sensation to surge through her as his fingers sank into her soft flesh. He pulled aside the tiny string of her thong to reveal the tight hole between those plump cheeks and licked his lips hungrily.

Looking back and enjoying the way he lustfully stared at her like a hungry beast, Yang decided to forego any teasing and went straight to it, slowly sinking down onto his shaft. His cock breached into her small opening and set his nerves on fire with pleasure as she stretched around him, her cunt squeezing him tightly all the way down. Working her hips back and forth, Yang let out long, loud moans as she took him inside. By the time she bottomed out, neither could tell which of them got more pleasure from their contact, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fucking they desperately needed.

Placing her hands on her client's knees for balance, she pushed up and clenched her ass at the same time, dripping his cock so tightly that he groaned and threw his head back. She lifted herself until just the tip remained in her folds before sinking back down to bottom out once more, sinking her cunt all the way to the base with practiced ease.

"Mmm-fuck me!" Yang moaned, though it wasn't clear if it was a simple exclamation or an order as she started a frantic pace on his lap, bouncing up and down, filling herself again and again with his cock. "You're so big!"

It was no exaggeration-the guy was certainly girthy and it felt as though he was spreading her further than anything before, and Yang didn't know how to tell if that was a fact or simply a matter of how aroused she felt. Her client grunted and gripped her hips to slam up into her with heavy thrusts that made her tits jiggle.

"You're so fucking tight!" He grunted with each thrust, matching her motions to slam into her depths with more strength. She screamed with pleasure as she let herself get lost in the euphoria she always felt when she got really into it. "You're definitely worth the price!"

Yang could only nod rapidly as she focused on fucking herself on his thick meat, adoring every bit of the sensation that came along with it. Even the constant ache of her jiggling chest did nothing but add to her ecstasy as her words turned into nothing but moans conveying the message that she wanted his cum. Luckily for the client, his natural stamina had an alcoholic boots that gave him even more time to enjoy the wonders of Yang's ass, and it gave him the inspiration to see if he could make things even better for himself.

Reaching around Yang's body to her front, he reached down to the apex of her legs and right onto the stiff nub in the center, quickly rubbing against it with his fingers. His pace increased as he came closer and closer to an orgasm, but he still managed to maintain some sanity to please the whore in his lap. The instant he started playing with her clit, Yang's entire world suddenly burst into a collage of colors in her vision.

Yang switched between incoherent screams and rapid-fire swearing over and over as he quickly tipped her over the edge of what she could handle. With one last clap, she bottomed out with a cry of pleasure and climaxed tremendously, squirting onto the floor and her client's lap at the same time. She couldn't do anything but shake and moan with an open mouth as her ass squeezed the intruding shaft again and again, pulsing around it to try as hard as it could to milk the cum he had stored in those big balls of his.

Obliging her unspoken request with a passion, the client gritted his teeth and pressed with even more effort against Yang's ass as he tipped over the edge into an orgasm. Throbbing with every shot, he unloaded jet after jet of hot, thick seed into Yang's cunt, filling her so well that she could feel it every time he stuffed her with more cum. She licked her lips and wiggled on his lap as huge, hot gushes of cum flooded into her pussy.

After a minute of panting and moaning together, Yang gathered herself well enough to pull herself off his shaft. It gave him a perfect view of the gaping hole he just pounded, and the thick white cream leaking out of it. Reaching back and adjusting her thong for no reason, Yang looked back at the cum-covered dick and felt her mouth water, her taste buds begging for a treat.

Turning around and getting down onto her knees before him, Yang smiled saucily and pressed a finger to her glossed lips. "Don't tell anyone I didn't charge for this, 'kay?"

As she wrapped her lips around her client's cock, she smiled internally at how fate had smiled down at her tonight. Not even past her first month, and she was already gaining more experience than most girls in her class. Despite what she was doing was basically illegal, Yang knew that this club was going to get her places she never dreamed of and she was going to ride that train all the way to the last stop.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for taking this long to update this story, but I've had tons of other stuff to finish up before working on this again. Thankfully, you'll be seeing more updates to this story in the future, so just bear with me, please. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website on wordpress (link is in my profile on Archive of Our Own, Saya444). Thanks for the support and for reading, and remember...I'm watching you fap.**


	4. Weiss

Chapter 3-Weiss

Weiss Schnee was a perfect girl with a not so perfect life. Her father was a borderline corporate criminal, her mother was a drunk, and her brother was a sniveling little bastard whom she wanted to beat to a bloody pulp just to shut him up. The esteemed Schnee family of the kingdom of Atlas was anything but a perfect family, rather they weren't even a family at all, and each member went their separate ways in terms of how they wanted to live their lives. Weiss could care less what her parents of Whitley wanted, she just focused on being the best prostitute that Atlas ever had, just like her sister, Winter, who was a veteran prostitute and member of the Atlesian military.

There were times where Weiss thought it odd that a refined lady like herself was partaking in prostitution, a formerly outlawed profession that soon became mankind's salvation against the Creatures of Grimm. She couldn't imagine what society would be like without the se industry being as vast as it was, since she was born and raised on the belief that through sex, humans and Faunus can properly combat the Grimm. Prostitution was an honored profession even in Atlas, where her sister, Winter, was among the most famous. Winter had everything going for her, from natural beauty, sexual prowess and a cool demeanor with a hidden commanding aura that got most men hot under the collar. Weiss wanted to be like Winter in every way possible, though their differences were rather obvious at first glance.

Like her sister, Weiss was a lovely girl who inherited her looks from her mother (pre-alcoholism). She had long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, and a slender figure with a perky chest. Her usual outfit consisted of a pale blue jacket with a stylized snowflake on the back and a thigh-length dress with a flared out skirt and mid-calf high heeled boots. Weiss couldn't boast the same voluptuousness as her sister, but she did make up for it with her diligence and performance, as her many partners could attest to.

She was taking a first class flight to Vale in order to join the female student body at Beacon to learn the tools of the sex trade. She passed her evaluation with flying colors, easily bringing her client to his orgasm with no problem and even knocking him unconscious before he even finished cumming. Now she will finally get her chance to tell her father to stuff it as she becomes one of the greatest prostitutes in the four kingdoms. She was already assured of her place at the institution, but it didn't hurt to get in a bit of last minute practice (or so she told herself).

The Schnee heiress was on her knees before one of her bodyguards, a tall, built man in a typical black suit who probably hadn't spoken a word the entire time she employed him. But she didn't hire him to speak, or even fight really (since she was more than well rounded in fighting. Being the sister of a military commander had its perks), she hired him for one reason only, and she was licking it like a lollipop.

She gripped the cock gently while working his head, teasing the flesh of his length with the tip of her tongue. Her sapphire eyes gazed up at the lightly blushing man while she did it, making sure she could fully show off one of her best features while she teased him. It wasn't long before the silent man got harder and Weiss grinned at the full size of the cock before her. With one hand hardly enough to contain it, she brought her mouth fully forward, enveloping the tip of his head into her mouth and taking him down a few slow, sultry inches. Her beautiful eyes closed as she started to service the man, teasing her tongue under his head. One hand continued to stroke him lightly while the other slipped lower, and she fondled his heavy sack with a delicate and tender touch.

The bodyguard's hands itched to weave his fingers through Weiss' long white hair, but he refrained from doing so. It would be too forward of him to lay his dirty fingers in her pristine hair and ruin her meticulously prepared style. At least, until she said he could do so. Right now, she was just getting rid of some pent of frustration right now.

After a few minutes of sucking, Weiss pulled his cockhead from her pink lips, a long line of spit connecting her bottom lip to the tip. Cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, Weiss looked up at her partner and he immediately knew what she wanted.

With no words spoken between them, though they moved as efficiently as a well-trained couple, Weiss was now in her bodyguard's lap, straddling his waist with her skirt lifted and her icy blue lace panties hanging off her left ankle. Holding onto his shaft, Weiss slowly impaled herself on his length. She gave a long, low moan as she was claimed, every thick inch of the shaft finding a place within her warm, wet walls. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but she prided herself on being rather tight and snug despite having been fucked multiple times. She took the cock in all the way until their pelvises met and Weiss hung her head back as she felt that lovely feeling of a thick shaft filling her cunt.

Gripping his shoulders, Weiss looked at her reflection her in bodyguard's black sunglasses as she slowly began to move. She started to ride the man slowly at first, drawing her body up before gently pushing down. She gave a groan as she felt him grip her slender waist and pull her down harder, heeding her silent request to increase her pace and fuck her harder. She bit her lip as her walls flinched wildly around the intruding unit, and she felt the tip of his length wedged hard against her deepest wall, her eyes rolling back when she felt him nudge her womb.

Weiss gave a moan as he pushed deeply into her, and her wet, tight walls tugged hard at his length, attempting to milk him. She could've used her lower muscles to squeeze him and bring him to a quick climax, but there was still some time before they reached Vale, so she still had time to indulge herself.

The man's hips picked up speed and each thrust into Weiss' sex sent the heiress gasping from the pressure. The young woman was riding him faster as well, the couch creaking amidst their motions, almost enough to drown out the sound of moist, slick noises coming from the hard cock constantly spreading her wet cunt open with each thrust upward.

When Weiss threw herself down as hard as she could, she actually felt the cockhead breach her womb a bit, and her walls tightened as she reached her climax. Weiss gasped and kept herself sitting on the large cock her pussy was practically suffocating right now, and her orgasm led to her bodyguard also reaching his peak. Weiss melted around a rush of cream that pressed squarely against the wall of her womb and she groaned at the cum filling. That wonderful warmth shooting into her folds and coating her inner walls was an experience Weiss hoped she never got tired of and she relished it for as long as it lasted.

The man's release slowly tapered off and Weiss sagged in her partner's lap, cum leaking from between her thighs and her lovely features a little sweaty, though it only made her look more pretty in his unspoken opinion. Weiss sat up and sighed, slowly climbing off his lap to stand up on shaky legs.

"That will be all." Weiss said curtly, still prim and proper even though thick streams of cum leaked down the inside of her thighs. "Thank you for that lovely experience. I'll be sure to increase your pay once we get to Vale."

Only a Schnee woman could still maintain their composure after a rigorous fucking. After all, who doesn't love a woman who can come right back after getting pounded into a coma?

XXXXXX

Weiss wasn't amused. So far, her first day at Beacon turned out to be very different than she wanted it to be. Glynda Goodwitch's opening speech was a real experience and she felt proud to have made it to where she was now, but that excitement faded quickly when the headmistress got to business.

Getting through the front door wasn't enough, proving you had what it takes for the arduous world of the sex industry was another matter entirely. The girls were put into groups of four based on their performances during the exams. The girls would share a dorm for the rest of their stay at Beacon, learning from one another, making friends and bonding…or hating each other for the rest of their lives. Weiss' group wasn't exactly unbearable but was nowhere near what she imagined she would fit in.

Her group consisted of an adorkable fifteen year old named Ruby who somehow got into Beacon under the age limit, her older, bustier (Weiss would say this enviously) and louder sister Yang and the admittedly cute cat faunus Blake, who was probably the quietest girl of the bunch. Together they were a mix-matched mess of conflicting personalities, but Weiss wasn't going to let this hold her back. She was going to focus on being the best sex worker she could be!

That is if she doesn't murder her roommates first.

Just a few days into the school year, the girls had fallen into a pattern. The first to wake up got first dibs on the bathroom, and that always meant that Weiss and Yang would come to blows over who got enough time to work on their hair. Ruby and Blake would blissfully watch the fireworks occur before sneaking off into the bathroom themselves while the girls were arguing. As annoying as it was, it was the sort of things everyone had gotten used to in just a few days.

What made this morning different from the others, however, was the topic at hand. No one knows how it was started, but somehow the argument between Weiss and Yang went from a simple argument about their recent assignment to Yang insulting Weiss' sexual skills.

"I'm just saying, Weiss, girls like you are one-trick ponies. I've seen girls with your figure try to make it to the big leagues and they don't last long after spending a night with some of the larger clients." Yang said nonchalantly, as if stating a fact.

"Don't lump me with those harlots you traipse around at that club of yours! I've spent my entire life learning how to be a professional sex worker the proper way, unlike you." Weiss turned her nose up at Yang, her loose hair swishing about her face elegantly. "I can handle any man that comes my way."

Yang smirked. "Oh really?"

"Here we go." Black sighed. Ruby had similar feelings but said nothing.

"How about this? This weekend I've got a few high paying clients I need to service and I'm willing to lend you one to try out." Yang threw an arm around Weiss' slender shoulders and gave her signature "you're fucked" smirk. "If you're really as skilled as you say you are, then you should have no problem handling a real man who's not paid by your daddy to go easy on you."

Now common sense would've had Weiss refuse Yang's obvious attempt to drag her into a one-sided bet. It wasn't hard to see what Yang was doing, but Weiss' Schnee pride made her willfully blind to that fact, and without another thought she accepted Yang's challenge without hesitation.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I'm not afraid of a little challenge." Weiss said haughtily. Yang was a loose girl as it was, how hard could it be to work at a club? One man won't get the better of her.

Yang's smile did little to sooth what reservations she had, however. "Great!"

"There goes one roommate." Blake sighed.

XXXXXX

'What the hell was I thinking?'

Those were Weiss' thoughts as she stood in the middle of Junior's bustling night club watching various lewd acts take place all around her. Even for someone looking to make a name for herself in the sex industry, the things that went on in this club were a bit much.

'Though what was I to expect when Yang is involved?' Weiss thought bitterly.

Weiss made her disapproval of Yang's part time job clear; working in a club as a stripper was okay, but dealing in unregistered prostitution was just asking for jail time. Which probably why it wasn't explicitly advertised. Junior ran his own sex business and none of the clients were eager to spill the beans if they didn't want to have Melanie and Miltia hunting them down. Yang was the club's newest, and one of their most popular, girls to work there.

Weiss and Yang were clad in what the latter considered to be the club's "uniform"; a thin bikini with a matching thong that barely covered anything. Yang's uniform was golden yellow, though instead of a bikini, she only wore yellow pasties over her nipples that drew attention to her bosom. Weiss' uniform was equally as skimpy, colored white and hugging her slender frame, though she was a bit jealous of Yang's evident curves and plumpness.

Once Yang talked things over with Junior (having promised to give him one of her very special fellatio "happy time" sessions that she reserved for her favorite clients), Yang was able to get Weiss a client of her own. Before she went off to cater to her own clients, Yang took Weiss to the side to a little debriefing.

"Here's how it's going to go; I managed to snag one of the guys I'm supposed to be serving tonight. He's a regular, a big man with a big wallet and he definitely wants a taste of some Schnee pussy." Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner's vulgar remark. "Word of warning, he's big. As in, ruin you for every other man, big. I'd take it slow with him if I were you."

"Just because you can't handle him, doesn't mean I can't." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Let me do my thing, and I'll let you do yours."

Yang shrugged, still smirking. "Alright, but you'll regret those words at the end of tonight. See ya, Ice Queen."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss growled, making the blonde cackle as she disappeared into the multicolored chaos of the club. She huffed and walked to the room Yang pointed her to after touching up her make up. Wouldn't do to keep her client waiting.

Yang's last warning still rang in her mind but Weiss shook her head and focused. She had some of her father's largest bodyguards and servants fuck her nonstop and she made it out just fine. One ruffian in a night club wasn't going to get the best of her.

XXXXXX

Weiss' dismissive nature had been a good shield in the beginning against her growing fears, but as she had one of Yang's "regulars" that night, she realized just how in over her head she was.

You see, the Schnee heiress only had sexual experience fucking the bodyguards and butlers that served in her family's manor. She was used to the cock sizes of the men who waited hand and feet on her, and she rarely deviated from her training in that regard. Unfortunately, that also meant she never really had experience with the different sizes that men had outside of her family's employ. Men who had cocks that were either smaller or larger than what she considered the norm. Weiss learned this the hard way when she met a man named John Henry.

John was 150% man, from his towering height, to his muscular body to the massive package he was hefting like the hammer he always swung at the smith works. Weiss never had a black man for her partner before, but she heard some girls her age bragging about how they were bigger than most save for certain Faunus species. Looking at his massive cock now, Weiss could see why he was one of Yang's favorites.

"When Yang told me that she was friends with the Schnee heiress, I thought she was just having a laugh. Never thought to see you this far away from Atlas." John said, not the least bit surprised as he proclaimed he was. "You're a bit far from home, aren't you?"

"If you knew what kind of home it was, you wouldn't be calling it that." Weiss remarked, grabbing the back of the expensive couch as she pushed her perky ass towards him. "I'm not surprised that you're Yang's favorite if you talk this much. You two were made for each other."

John grinned and slapped her ass, making her yelp girlishly. "Feisty, I like that. I gotta thank Yang when I see her later."

His large body stood behind Weiss's petite form, admiring the view of her perfect pristine frame as he lined up his dick against the juicy folds of her slit. He rubbed it along her lower lips, making her whimper and wiggle a bit. Just five seconds into it and he was already giving a different experience than her butlers. They only did foreplay on her orders and were rather mechanical about it.

Weiss almost lost herself in that wonderful tingling from her loins, but she tensed up when she felt the head of John's dick prod at her nether lip, pushing slightly before sinking inside.

Weiss gasped and bit her glossy lip when she felt that large cockhead spread her vaginal lips, her body opening up to accept his massive girth. Her face was flushed and sweaty and her mouth hung open as more and more of the thick appendage burrowed into her cunt. She clenched the soft leather in her hands as she felt his member reach deep into her tight hole, and she felt every ridge and curve of his shaft as it nearly punched into her womb. Already she was shaking from the sensitive pleasure rushing through her body, awestruck by his girth and length. He was definitely bigger than her butlers.

John smirked at her reaction; aside from Yang, few girls could properly handle his cock and remain coherent after spending only an hour with him. Tightening his grip on her slender hips, he pulled his hips back a few inches before slamming everything into her with one deep thrust.

"AHHHHH!" Weiss screamed, her tongue lolling out as she felt his cock impale her pussy, going almost all the way to the hilt.

An obscene, wet, loud squelching sound filled the air as flesh met flesh, followed by the hard clap of his waist meeting her ass. Weiss's body shivered in sexual stimulation as she felt the black man's cock push all the way past her cervix into her womb. Weiss's mind immediately went blank as he pumped into her and her head hung low as his pace increased within her.

"Shit, you're tight." John grunted, steadily increasing is pace as he fucked the broken-in Weiss doggy-style. Weiss was tight, just like Yang, but in a way that she practically constricted his cock without even trying and the friction was absolutely divine. Soft, loud claps of flesh were met with her ass constantly bouncing back and forth against his waist, his long, slick appendage almost a blur as it buried itself into her over and over again. Weiss mewled in pleasure as her body jiggled to each thrust of his pelvis.

This was totally unlike the men she always had sex with. They were mainly submissive, conforming to her orders simply because of her status. They simply followed her orders and allowed her to mount them, to take control. That kind of thing doesn't fly very high in the larger world. As a professional prostitute, she was largely beholden to the whims of her customer unless proven otherwise. This was what it was like being fucked by the common man, a man who clearly had a huge reputation among the girls of this club.

Weiss wasn't really thinking about this, though. In fact, she wasn't thinking period. Her face was screwed up in absolute bliss, breaths leaving her in short, rushed pants, eyes sightless and dazed, tongue rolling from her lips like a panting dog. In her tight hold, she could barely do anything more than just stand there and take it like the whore she was.

"I can tell this is the first black dick you've ever had." John said, delivering harder thrusts into her core. "Yang wasn't kidding when she said you were purer than fresh snow."

Weiss could only continue gasping and moaning mindlessly as he hammered into her like a well-oiled piston. Knowing that he could make the prim and proper Atlesian princess act like this with little effort gave him a huge ego and he worked out that well deserved arrogance on her widely stretched cunt.

"Who do you belong to, girl?" John asked, rocking his hips harder into her.

"You, honey! You…!" Weiss screamed and shivered as she felt her entire being jolt and shake even faster against his muscular form. Joh grinned and began rutting into her more roughly, with his dick pushing into her womb. The wing was knocked out of her, making it hard to breath and further increasing her delirium.

"Say it again!" He demanded. Impossible as it was, his pace got even faster and harder, each thrust making the flesh of her lower body shake and ripple like water. Not as enticing as watching Yang's tight ass bounce and shake, but still a sight to see. He was so close now, just a few more minutes and he'll give this little rich girl a first taste of what being a whore really is.

"You! I belong to you!" Weiss said again, and with that, she came like a broken dam. Her body shuddered and her vaginal muscles clenched down tightly on his rod after he sheathed himself to the hilt inside.

John felt her cunt spasming around his cock and juices spill over his waist and balls. Her violent spasms while tightly holding his cock in her velvety confines pushed him overboard and he held her as close as he could.

"Here it comes!" John bellowed after slamming himself in deep one more time, feeling his cockhead press into her cervix and right into her womb. His balls bloated and clenched as thick bulges of cum shot from his cock and filled the inside of her fertile depths.

Weiss let out a whimpering moan of ecstasy once she felt the thick, viscous ropes of cum coating the walls of her womb. Blast after blast of thick, warm cream was steadily pumped into her, filling her insides up and causing her to orgasm again. The room seemed to fade away, as did the faint sounds of music pounding through the walls. All she heard was the loud throbbing noises John's cock made as it pumped more cream into her. And the man held her close to make sure that she was thoroughly seeded.

"Mmmm…" Weiss cooed blissfully as she finished coming down from her orgasmic high. She relished that liquid warmth inside her belly and felt some of it leak from her cunt and stain her pale thighs.

John withdrew from her sopping wet cunt, letting a gooey trail of semen leak from her folds as he stood up and straightened his back with a groan. Weiss remained bent over, panting and dazed from that wonderful experience.

"That was…amazing." She panted. She tensed up and more cum leaked from her pussy onto her thighs and the couch. "I never felt that way before."

"It was a new experience for you, huh?" John asked.

"Y-Yes. New and totally wonderful." Weiss giggled.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're not done yet." Weiss froze and glanced back at him, seeing his cum stained cock still hard and erect as it was before they got started. "What? You didn't think we were finished after one session, right. I paid for two hours and the first is barely done. Yang can take me for three hours fully charged. I wonder how long you'll last."

'Oh god…' Weiss thought as she was pulled off the couch and pushed onto her knees, her panting mouth suddenly plugged up by a stained cock that pushed into her throat. She didn't even have time to curse Yang's name as she was given a thorough skull fucking by the man with godly stamina.

XXXXXXX

Yang gave a loud yawn as she left the room she had serviced her last client for the night. It was a great night for her, guys with large cocks, large wallets and healthy tips all for the taking! Her plump and lovely body was sweaty, sore and her cunt was still leaking cum from her last two customers. All she had on was one pasty covering her left nipple and a thong on the verge of falling off. She almost went to the locker room to shower and change when she remembered something.

"Oh shit, Weiss! I totally forgot about her!"

She made a detour to the room where she left Weiss and John. His three hours were almost up and he should be almost done with her now. Reaching their room, she knocked three times before opening it, where she came upon a rather familiar sight.

John was still thrusting into Weiss, who was now on her back on the table, legs spread wide around his hips and her nether lips getting spread open by his cock for the fifth time that night. She was practically catatonic at this point, weakly moaning and shaking with each rough thrust into her. A particularly hard thrust caused her to arch her back in response as another orgasm rippled through her and drained more of her energy.

"Hmph, knew she couldn't handle you." Yang said, satisfied with the outcome. It would've looked really bad if she lost the bet to Weiss.

John looked over and grinned at the young woman, his cock pumping faster into Weiss as he took in Yang's sexy, disheveled state. "Hey, Yang. Done for the night?"

"Yup, just came to clean up. You almost done with her?"

"Yeah. This bitch is great. Nice and tight, just as you said." John grunted, rolling his hips before fucking Weiss hard again. "Say…I still have twenty minutes left. You want to have a go before heading back to Beacon?"

Yang pursed her lips. She was tired and sore and honestly just wanted to get some sleep. However, seeing how hard that cock was and how exhausted Weiss looked after being this man's cum dump for two hours, it'd be rude to leave them both hanging.

With her signature smirk, Yang popped off her right pasty and untied her thong with a flick of her finger. "Sure, why not? Let's make these twenty minutes worth it."

Both Yang and Weiss left the club that night tired, fuck drunk and full of spunk. It was a good night for the both of them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'm taking web coding classes now and they're absolutely hellish. I'm going to update Queen's Blade next, and for this story, there's Blake's chapter along with a bonus chapter starring Coco, Velvet and Penny. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website on wordpress, directions to the link in my profile. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap (0_0).**


	5. Blake

Chapter 4-Blake

"Remember that as prostitutes, stamina is everything. Depending on where you work and what kind of jobs you take, you may be forced to service around five or six men in the morning alone, and that's not counting the clients who come in during the afternoons and evenings."

As Glynda gave her lecture to the group of girls in the classroom, an obscene demonstration was going on at the front of the room. The lecture was about how a woman must be able to perform to the peak of her abilities for long periods of time. Blake was the volunteer for this demonstration and she was already getting fucked from behind by her fourth man within the hour. She was getting tired and her pussy was slightly sore, but she held out more than most girls in her grade.

As to be expected, the man taking her had an above average cock, which spread her folds with ease and reached deep inside her. Blake rarely cared about a man's size, but she did have a bit of a fetish for womb punchers who could make her mind go hazy for several minutes. Just like now, as she was bent over a chair rocking back and forth with a man who had to be some bodybuilder pounding into her at a rapid pace.

"Of course you will be able to take breaks in between your shifts," Glynda continued to lecture. "As is the rules of working in such establishments, but maintaining a steady pace, clear focus and knowing when to go hard and soft on a client is crucial to making it through a shift."

'How am I supposed to concentrate like this?' Blake asked in her mind, biting her lip as the man's cock continued to slam into her at an ever-increasing pace. Her face was burning hot, and her whole body was alive with energy. Her soft, black hair hung like a curtain over her face, while her little cat ears wiggled and folded in utter bliss. Her face was flushed bright red and pinched tight in a mask of orgasmic release, her creamy juices squirting out around the cock thrusting into her.

Blake wasn't listening to a word Goodwitch said, as she was simply focusing on the cock pounding her cunt nonstop (what did they give these guys to keeping going for so long?). She was still coherent enough to keep her moans quiet, softly gasping throughout the class. She gave an unwitting purr as she felt another wave of climax gripping her, her cunt tensing and constricting around his thrusting cock, pushing him over the edge. Her partner grabbed her thighs tighter where he held them and slammed home one last time, screaming as he reached his peak.

Blake's eyes opened wide and she moaned in delight, uncaring of her volume as she felt the thick spurts of cum erupting inside her. He jerked with each pulsing spurt, his cream welling up in her depths. This young man had gone a few days without even touching his cock outside of practical uses, so when he came, he filled her full, nearly to overflowing.

Blake shuddered when she felt him leave her cum filled pussy, and just as the head of his cock popped out of her folds, a thick deluge of cum leaked from her. Thick streams of white cream dribbled out and down her thighs, forming a thick puddle of white on the floor.

The bell rang and Glynda ended her class. "That's all for today. Be sure to review your notes for next class's evaluation. You will all take part in a stamina test to see where your skills lie and where you can improve."

As if just noticed the fuck drunk Blake still bent over the table, Glynda said, "And Ms. Belladona, be sure not to be late to your next class. I hear Professor Peach has a lecture on cum-enhancing drugs she needs to go over."

XXXXXX

Blake Belladona was a cat Faunus and that already made her life harder than it already was. Being the daughter of the White Fang's leader also made it even harder. Granted she never thought that she'd be put on the same team as a Schnee, not that she was complaining. Spending time with Weiss, Ruby and Yang was the most fun she ever had after moving to Vale from Menagerie.

Blake was a young girl with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes with a light olive complexion that complimented the light make up she wore every day. She had a slender figure, athletic but strong, and often wore a black buttoned vest with a white sleeveless undershirt with white shorts and black stockings and low heeled boots. Whereas Ruby had that cute, wholesome look to her, Yang was just plain sexy and Weiss was elegant, Blake had that sensual, mysterious air to her that completed her small circle of friend's attractive features. The four of them had their own charm that attracted a good number of clientele who wanted a piece of the so-called clique "RWBY".

Faunus like her always had it rough in comparison to humans, being smaller in population than humanity and suffering from years of varying levels of inequality in certain fields. The sex industry was strictly against the discrimination and abuse of Faunus women, even in Atlas, and they were paid rather handsomely, especially by Faunus clients. The job itself was so crucial to defending the kingdoms against the Grimm, so no one could be choosy with what kind of girl they had (though some Faunus girls were a bit…overzealous in their duties thanks to their animal nature. Predatory Faunus especially).

Blake was understandably hesitant to really apply for Beacon considering that she was a bit sensitive about her heritage. Sure, Faunus were protected and cared for, but that didn't mean there weren't incidents. Not to mention she would be living with possibly four other girls who could be totally human and not like Faunus at all. That would cause problems that she didn't want to get involved in down the line.

But surprisingly, the small group of girls she was assigned to live with were actually pretty nice to be around, even Weiss. Ruby was that adorkable marshmallow who somehow attracted her fair share of men. Yang was that bodacious babe with a very, very bad sense of humor but a wonderful personality. Weiss was surprisingly fun to be around, elegant and proper despite her profession yet harboring a strange fetish for being fucked by Faunus (born from hearing raunchy stories about Faunus men cumming twice as much as human men). And that was before she met the loveable Pyrrha and borderline insane Nora.

Honestly, she didn't expect to enjoy their company as much as she did and it made her time at Beacon more enjoyable. Even if Yang had a thing for dragging her friends along through peer pressure.

"Mmm!" Blake's moan was muffled by the thick cock shoved deep into her throat, her nose rubbing her client's pelvis. The cat Faunus gagged loudly on the cock, a noise she was certain even Yang could have heard over the loud techno music of the club she was dragged to.

"Wow, Blake, never pegged you for a cock slut." Yang said, bouncing rapidly on her man's shaft while having her large tits fondled. Her naked body was covered in sweat from the musky scent of the two girls being fucked just a foot away from each other.

Blake paid Yang no mind. The girl had dragged her to the club where she worked on weekend nights for a "good time", which was actually just the blonde abusing her discounts to drink, suck and fuck like nothing else. Blake went along because Yang apparently her "BFF" in conjunction to Weiss being Ruby's "BFF" (Despite their age gap, the sisters acted no different from each other on that front). Yang's behavior only got worse when Blake let slip that she was going into heat soon, and described all that entailed.

Blake choked nosily on the thick cock settling down her throat, almost more than she could handle, but one thing Beacon could be credited for was that they taught their girls how to take cocks of different sizes early in the year. She was getting a long, brutal deep throating where she could barely breathe, having her throat plugging up her throat. A large hand weaved through her hair, used as a leash to drag her head back and forth along the shaft.

Blake didn't care about Yang's jokes about her obsession with sex. As the time of her heat cycle approached, she was already feeling the effects and she needed to vent her urges as soon as possible before it built up into something uncontrollable. Yang's little girl's night out was the perfect opportunity to do that.

Every loud, choking noise Blake made represented deep, frustrated struggle as she tried to handle this stranger's cock all the way down her throat. The motion of her head was frantic and raid, but rarely was it broad; this asshole was someone who enjoyed choking a girl out with his cock, and the pressure he laid into Blake was far more than she was ready for. She was only given sparse opportunities to breathe, as naturally the stranger didn't want Blake passing out on his cock or anything just to suffer and shiver and to have her throat spasm around the thick shaft.

Yang, too, had a fun time watching Blake be reduced to a gagging, shaking, drooling wreck. Her tits bounced in her partner's hands while her cunt was split open by that meaty shaft she drained of cum just half an hour ago. Getting fucked while seeing the normally stoic ninja cat-girl get used as a cocksleeve was one of the greatest aphrodisiacs she could have. If she was like this just a weak before she was in heat, Yang wondered what she would be like when she passed that threshold of restraint.

"Dirty little cock warmer. You like having your throat stretched out around my cock, don't you?" The man said, giving Blake the rough oral pounding she "deserved" and took what he wanted for himself.

Blake didn't get a warning when he was about to cum. Instead, the man just waited until his cock was throbbing feverishly, keeping up the pace the whole time until without warning he just blew his load right down Blake's throat, pumping cum into her in large globs. Blake shuddered as she felt the hot cum get deposited right down her throat, struggling to swallow the rapid flood of seed shooting into her stomach.

She heard Yang cry out and knew that the busty blonde was also getting her own load shot into her pussy. Blake felt her heat die down as she fingered herself to her own orgasm, moaning a bit through the deluge of seed filling her mouth and cum. Wasn't exactly how she expected to spend the first half of her Saturday night, but at least she can walk around without exuding "fuck me" pheromones every second.

XXXXXX

Certain species of Faunus went into heat after they reached sexual maturity. Some Faunus embraced this and went all out (often leading to some unintended consequences…like pregnancy), while others isolated themselves until their heat passed (not encouraged since it only wore away at your resistance and increased the chances of heat crazed rape). Blake decided to take the path of least resistance and vent her sexual urges in a somewhat controlled manner.

When Blake went into heat, it hit her like a freight train. Her senses became heightened and every movement she made only made her growing arousal worse. It was practically unbearable whenever she was near a male, so she was forced to take online classes until her episodes passed.

At night was when her heat cycle got worse. Sometimes the girls at Beacon would sneak in lovers, fuck buddies and main/side squeezes in at night after lights out. Blake wasn't sure if Glynda knew what was going on or not, but she seemed rather unconcerned about that fact. Still, in her heightened state of arousal, Blake could hear every moan, every wet slap of flesh on flesh on her floor (and right next to her. God damnit, Yang) and smell the sweet scent of sex in the air. It made her condition worse and any longer would've resulted in her jumping one of her friends for an hour or two long quickie, namely Ruby because she was perfect prey material.

So Blake decided to be daring and invite one of her own lovers into her bed. A sweet, well-endowed human boy with a small obsession with peppers named Peter who she totally didn't bully into being her cum pump for the night. When night fell and Blake pushed her friends of their rooms, she dragged Peter into her dorm and locked the door, hopping onto the couch (she was too horny to waste time even getting to her bedroom) and practically tore her clothes off. This led to Blake starting the night off with a nice old blowjob.

Peter, who never thought he'd find himself in such a situation, moaned as Blake's throat vibrated from her constant purring as he bobbed her head in his lap. Her golden eyes were little more than slits as she focused on inhaling his masculine scent and licking his shaft from base to tip like it was a lollipop. After a few minutes of licking, she slid her lips over the head and started swallowing his length inch by inch, taking it deeper into her throat with each pump downward.

The silent room was filled with obscene sucking noises and Peter's pleasured groans. Blake reached down between her slick thighs and began fingering her wet pussy, sticking two fingers in and started finger fucking herself as she ravenously sucked cock. Her suction on his length was inhuman and those lovely cat eyes of her staring up at him through it all only made the experience hotter.

Peter started thrusting into her gullet faster and more erratically, his balls tightening up in preparation to climax. Blake felt those telling signs that he was reaching his end and sucked harder to get him to cum. She got her wish when she heard Peter groan and felt a flood of cum rush into her mouth. The lovely taste of cum washed over her tongue and her eyes slid shut in pure bliss at the sensation before swallowing the thick loads. Audible gulps could be heard each time she swallowed his cum and within just three minutes she drank him nearly dry.

"Oh god, that feels fucking amazing." Peter grunted, running his hands over his face. His bliss was interrupted by Blake pulling him off the couch and getting on in his place, bracing herself against the couch's arm rest. Her perky ass was pointed right at him, her folds wet and inflamed, waiting for a cock to fill its emptiness.

"Don't forget that I'm the one you're supposed to be pleasing." Blake said, far from the quiet girl who rarely said anything. "I want you to fuck me as hard as possible!"

Gulping, Peter obliged, getting behind her and lining up before gently popping his cockhead into Blake's tight twat, earning a blissful purr from her. Grasping her hips, he began slowly thrusting into her pussy. With each thrust, he pushed more into her, and Blake's moans grew in volume with each thrust into her. Peter set up a moderate pace as he gained more confidence, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks while her body was pushed forward every time he thrust deep into her cunt.

Blake felt every inch of his shaft as he pushed deep enough to bottom out in her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she started quivering as she started cumming after a rough thrust pierced her cervix into her womb. Her pussy started convulsing around his shaft and Peter reached around to grab her breasts as he increased the pace of his thrusts. His slammed into her with powerful strokes that made her whole body shake and she didn't care who heard her screaming her lungs out.

"That's right, keep fucking me! I want you to fuck the sanity from me!" Blake howled, hissing like an actual cat while tightening her cunt around the thrust shaft impaling her. They were both sweaty, but that didn't hinder Peter's performance one bit. "Come on, keep it coming! I want you to fill me up like the whore I am!"

Blake's crass demand did their job and Peter gave her a particularly hard thrust that sent her spiraling into one last orgasm, making her pussy clamp tighter on his cock. Feeling her cum all over their combined loins, Peter finally let go and buried his shaft into her so he could unleash the second load that night. Jizz gushed from his cock and coated her inner walls with gooey cum, while the majority of it was pumped into her womb.

Blake drooled and slumped onto the couch while her stomach developed a slight bulge from the large amount of cum that Peter somehow managed to procure. Peter shuddered with every pump his cock gave and rolled his hips with lazy thrusts. He stopped after a moment and just let his orgasm fade before pulling out of her.

"Wow, that was something, Blake." Peter sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I gotta get going now, but-"

He yelped when Blake pounced on him and mounted his lap. As if she wasn't just pumped full of cum just seconds ago, she looked fully refreshed and rearing for another go. Peter whimpered and tried to move, but she held him down with a predatory grin.

"I never said we were done. I still have lots of pent up frustration to work off and you're going to help me get rid of it before the sun comes up." Blake purred, rubbing her leaking pussy along his soaked cock. "And you're not leaving until I'm leaking cum from all three of my holes."

"All…three?"

"You heard me." She said before shoving herself back down on his hardening cock.

Blake would leave for class in the morning well rested and well fucked with the biggest smile on her face. Peter wouldn't be seen until two days later.

* * *

 **The last Hentai World update of the year! Stay tuned for updates for Monster Girl World and Queen's Blade in the future. Be sure to visit the Hentai World site**

 **on Wordpress (directions to link in my profile). Thanks for reading, thanks for all the wonderful support and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	6. Pyrrha

Chapter 5-Pyrrha

Pyrrha Nikos was perfect.

That was one of the many things you'll hear about her. Pyrrha Nikos was perfect, she was the most beautiful young woman in Mistral, so sweet and kind and considerate. She had a lovely voice and had the physique of a warrior. She was a goddess in human form.

Such praise was not unfounded of course. Pyrrha was gifted with natural beauty that many girls would kill for. She was a tall girl for her age with pale skin, a muscular figure sporting visible curves, long red hair tied into a waist-length ponytail and vibrant green eyes. Her usual outfit was a strapless leather top with a low v-neck, brown leather elbow gloves and a red miniskirt with thigh-high greaves and boots. She looked like a warrior to her peers and she displayed her beauty and strength with a humble grace.

But just because she was used to the praise didn't mean that she completely liked it. As she got older, her fans, from the boys who masturbated to her to the girls who looked up to her like some kind of warrior queen, had chained her to these words. Pyrrha the goody two-shoes who never said anything bad ever. Pyrrha the wonderful girl who could do no wrong. Pyrrha the good girl.

Pyrrha was many things, but she was no good girl.

"Mmm…" The familiar taste of cock filled her mouth as she sank her lips down upon some lucky man's lap. She had no idea what his name was, nor did she particularly care, only that he was one of the lucky few who had the pleasure of partaking of her body. Which wouldn't have been as weird as it was had the guy in question not been old enough to be her father.

For girls who had perfect scores across the board, like Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, they were given special tasks of pleasing their very own clients in private sessions that could range from stripping to full blown sex. This was just a method to train the girls in real situations and to see how they apply what they learn in class. It was also a way to pleasure the various sponsors who funded the schools so graciously.

Clad in only her gloves and stockings, Pyrrha had her large breasts wrapped around the man's cock and was stroking the length with her generous endowments. Most of his cock was being hugged in her cleavage while her mouth was sucking on the tip of his shaft that her breasts didn't completely swallow. Her partner, who was her sex buddy for the class, was loving it, if his ragged breathing was any indication.

On top of being an athlete with great acrobatic skill (the result of years of rigorous physical training), Pyrrha was also well trained in various sexual arts. Her modeling agent and his coworkers were very thorough in using their position to get first taste of her body at any given chance, and this was before she applied for the academy. The experience already put her well above the other girls at Beacon.

After a few minutes of pumping his cock with her breasts, Pyrrha decided to change things up by withdrawing her tits and pushed her head further down where her lips inhaled the tip of his meat. Without a sloppy slurp, Pyrrha pushed her face all the way down on the man's pole, taking him to the hilt.

"Holy shit!" He gasped, his expression turning to one of pure bliss as she bobbed her head on his cock.

Pyrrha deepthroated the fat cock with perfect ease for someone of her skill set. Eyes closed, she made sure to constrict her throat while coiling her tongue and slathering every inch of the shaft clogging up her gullet, making sure to gaze up at him with a lustful expression.

Her skilled use of her throat muscles, tongue, and perfectly timed moans was enough to make even an experienced man like him reach his climax. His hips bucked and he gritted his teeth as he felt his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit in surprise when the first few ropes of cum splashed into her mouth and down her throat. Of course she swallowed it all, savoring the taste, but she quickly withdrew her mouth. Sitting back, she opened her mouth wide and let the deluge of cum she had in her mouth spill onto her breasts.

Her partner sat back in the chair watching entranced as she rubbed the cum on her chest along her smooth skin, groping and caressing her tits erotically while smiling sultrily at him. It was beyond arousing, even more so that such an erotic act was being performed by her, the esteemed good girl, so it made the raunchy act even sexier.

"I see you're still hard." Pyrrha said coyly, playing up her interest as she stood up. "Ready for more?"

She got her answer two minutes later when she was pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded his cum covered cock into her glistening snatch. Her back rubbed against the crimson painted walls as she bounced on his cock, her tits jiggling enticingly as he pounded up into her over and over without losing his stride.

Pyrrha's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders as he took her hard and fast. Like the other girls she knew, there was a thrill in being fucked by some man she never knew, getting fucked like the whore she was. The beautiful red head closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as she was fucked nonstop.

Again, Pyrrha showed her skill as she squeezed her lower muscles around the cock spreading her folds to increase friction on his already sensitive cock. The man grunted heavily in her ear, her hands gripping her slender waist while pressing her large breasts into his chest, keeping her as close as possible as they fucked. Every thrust he gave caused her hips to slam back into the wall behind her, causing a loud thump that could definitely be heard by the couple next door (which was, coincidentally, Yang).

Soon her grip on his shoulders tightened just like her legs as they clamped hard on his backside. She was close, and she knew he was too. Her mouth hung open as she slowly reached her peak and clenched her muscles tighter to quicken the moment to that wonderful climax.

Pyrrha didn't have to wait very long, as she screamed and held onto her partner for dear life when her orgasm had hit, and with that, the man also reached his own climax. He delivered one hard thrust into her hips and his body tensed and shook, depositing one thick glob of spunk deep into her womb after another. Pyrrha gasped and held his body close as he pumped her full of that sweet, thick cream that she craved.

Nothing could match the feeling of being filled with jizz in the throes of an orgasm. Pyrrha relished this feeling with and without her usual grace as a whore in training.

XXXXXX

"Pyrrha!"

A pink blur slammed into Pyrrha from the side just as she was entering the school's front courtyard for some quiet time to herself. Though the taller redhead was almost bowled over by the exuberant girl hugging her, she simply smiled and patted her on the head.

"Hello to you too, Nora." She said kindly.

Nora Valkyrie was Pyrrha's first and best friend upon coming to Beacon, before she met Ruby Rose and her little circle of friends. She was a short girl with short orange hair, turquoise eyes and fair skin with an athletic figure that went well with her ample chest and curves. Her favorite outfit was a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart-shaped cutout on her cleavage with a black vest and a mid-thigh length pink skirt and white shoes. While not as skimpy as Pyrrha's, Nora's outfit certainly did showcase her toned body, drawing attention to her chest and firm thighs.

In contrast to the quiet and reserved demeanor of Pyrrha, Nora was loud, hyper and boisterous. Her personality may come off as slightly irritating, but the girl meant well, and she provided the perfect entryway for Pyrrha to gain some new friends at Beacon.

"You know what day it is, Pyrrha?" Nora asked with a big smile.

Pyrrha smiled back. "It's Friday, Nora."

"And do you know what tonight is?" Nora sang.

"Our girl's night out?"

"Exactly! I'm really hype about it because I had Yang give a call to some of her clients, you know, the ones with the big dicks and hour long stamina, and she said that they're really aggressive, which is totally awesome!" Nora gushed, saying the entire sentence in a single breath. It was a well-known fact that Nora had a thing for big, muscular guys who could manhandle her during sex. Which led to some fun times with Yang.

"I'm as excited as you are, Nora, but please don't yell our plans outside in public." Pyrrha grinned nervously at some of the other girls watching them.

"But are you free tonight? I heard that you have a busy schedule after lunch." Nora said.

"Don't worry, aside from some more sponsors visiting the school, I have the entire evening free." Pyrrha smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yay!" Nora hugged the taller girl tightly before skipping away. "I'll call up the boss and tell him we're on for tonight! It's going to be a real fuck fest!"

Pyrrha watched Nora go with a bemused smile and wondered if this is what Weiss went through when dealing with Ruby.

XXXXXX

Pyrrha Nikos was no good girl. She had far too many secrets to be as squeaky clean as people want her to be.

No one knew of the dozens of men she's sucked off and fucked behind closed doors to gain new modeling opportunities. No one had a damn clue about the older men who spent hours using her as their cocksleeve because her manager wanted to expand her popularity with her fanbase. No one could dare imagine her being so sexually open despite her future goals of being a prostitute. And for a time, she was as they saw her as, someone who was just too nice and too innocent to really be involved with anything truly sinful and lewd.

That all changed when Nora introduced her to a place she worked part-time at during weekends a few weeks after school started. It was a sex club called The Magic Kingdom, which was a more subtle version of the club run by Junior, though its focus was almost entirely around sex. Many girls who worked there were both unlicensed and licensed prostitutes, employed to be the club's strippers, waitresses and sex workers, and a good number of them were former students from Beacon.

Nora had worked up a very fine reputation among the workers at the club as a girl who often took some of the rougher and burly clients that liked to manhandle their whores. She introduced the club to Pyrrha as a way for the redhead to work off her stress and just have fun. It was liberating to truly be herself, even though she often wore a mask to hide some of her more notable features.

When Pyrrha walked through the doors, everyone knew her as not the popular model-turned-whore who had a heart of gold, but as the sexy, strong young woman who liked to rile up the crowd with her body and show off her stuff to the world. Here she could be wild, let loose and just ignore the outside world and focus on the music and sex that was all around her.

This was no high class strip club or crypto-brothel. This was just a seedy sex club where the "hands-off" rule for strippers was largely ignored and the workers regularly had sex in full view of the club without a care for those working. There were a few restrictions in regards to certain fetishes and the whole sub-dom thing, but largely anything goes. Pyrrha had even spotted Nora sucking off a customer in the back while he was chugging down a beer.

Once she was done dressing up, Pyrrha wasted no time in getting up on stage after the first girl ended her set. Clad in a skimpy red bikini with tassles on her nipples and matching thong panties with black stockings and gloves, she looked enchanting, especially with the sparkling red opera mask over her eyes. She walked out onto the stage on high heels and the entire crowd of horny men cheered at her appearance.

Pyrrha gave her audience a big smile before spinning around on the pole, gyrating her body for the crowd. She started slow at first, taking some time to get her body working in time with the pulse of the music, but as it went on, she began performing amazing acrobatic feats that few of the other girls could do. She strutted up and down the stage, even doing a split to let them slide lien into the strings of her thong and shaking her ass and tits to the delighted cries of the audience.

With a smile, she tugged free the ties on her thong and spun around, shaking her ass to the crowd and the men went absolutely wild. Lien began to rain on the stage as she twerked her ass like her life depended on it, instead of merely satiating her naught streak. Her juicy rump bounced and jiggled much to their glee. There was no sense of shame or shyness from the girl, she did this with the intent to make money and make men horny, and she was doing that in spades.

By the end of her session, she'd worked up a nice sweat shaking her ass on stage and when it was over, she collected her top and thong and retreated backstage, giving a little strut to make her ass cheeks shake one last time for the crowd. She had made a hundred lien on that single dance, and she had only just started for the night. She was slipping back into her scanty outfit when one of the other girls walked up to her.

"That was outstanding work, Pyrrha, as always." She said, earning a smile from Pyrrha.

"Thank you. It's getting to be a bit natural dancing up there." Pyrrha said.

"Well, you're a quick learner. Certainly better than some of the other newbies around here." The girl huffed. "Oh yeah, you've got another fan looking for some private time. You up for it?"

"Always. Tell him I'll be right there."

XXXXXX

Pyrrha made her way back to the private dance rooms in the back of the club, where the customers got private dances or other things by girls they personally ordered. As expected, Pyrrha was the most requested girl on this roster, and she had probably seen more of the back rooms than most of the other girls she worked with.

It wasn't much, just a short hall with six rooms each with its own purple curtain in lieu of a door. The room Pyrrha was assigned to had a small table with drinks in front of the chair. Not long after she entered the room, her client followed in after her a few minutes later. He was a heavyset man who didn't look very flattering on the eyes, but the same couldn't be said for him. His eyes were glued on the curves of her body from the moment he entered the room. He strolled past her and took a seat in the pink leather chair behind the table where she stood.

"Thank you for choosing me tonight." Pyrrha said politely, making sure that her breasts bounced a little from the bow she gave. "You're a lucky man. I'm not an easy girl to get after a show."

"The early bird gets the worm." He said, licking his lips. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a nice stack of lien. "I'm paying for the full show. A dance before we get down and dirty."

"I'm at your service." Pyrrha said. He put the money on the table and sat back to enjoy the show.

Like at everything else, Pyrrha adapted to the situation. Working at the club, she learned that there were two different styles of dancing, public and private. Public dancing was flashy, bright, and extravagant, made to dazzle and arouse. Private dancing was more subtle and sensual. It involved a lot of slow motions and close contact, designed to get the customer riled up for what comes next.

Her hips swayed side to side and her hands ran up and down her body, cupping her breasts and trailing her fingers along her hips and thighs. She got close enough that she could reach out and put both her hands on the back of his chair. Her breasts hung in her thin top, taut enough that he could make out the sight of her nipples pressed against the red fabric as they danced tantalizingly before him.

Pyrrha began to grind her ass up against his lap, feeling his raging hardon rubbing between her cheeks as she teased him. Instead of feeling repulsed as serving this man, she was actually getting a bit hot herself. She rolled her hips, rubbing her cheeks along the entire length of his dick as he grunted happily in her ear.

"Do you like that?" She cooed as she worked him over."

"Yeah, that's really good. I think I'm ready for some more."

Having already paid the price in advance, he reached for his fly and tugged down the zipper to pull out that thick meat rod she had been rubbing up on. Pyrrha licked her lips as she saw it and didn't waste a second in grinding her ass up against his length, practiced enough to use friction to get him off and avoid causing any pain.

"You're amazing, girl. Why don't you get down there and do the same with your breasts now? I want to feel them too." His knuckles were white as he griped the arms of his chair.

Pyrrha nodded and turned around to get on her knees. Her face was near his cock as she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his shaft. Placing a hand on each orb, she worked them up and down as she alternated between staring into his lust laden eyes and down with interest as his cock. The mushroom shaped tip was the only part that remained above the top of her cleavage as the rest of it was absorbed in the soft welcoming flesh of her chest.

Her client was grunting and groaning with exertion now even though for his part he was mostly just sitting still. It took a lot of effort not to jizz on her chest, and it only got harder to resist when she parted her lips and wrapped them around his cock to suck. Watching her beautiful face bobbing up and down in his lap was a heavenly sight that few customers really got to enjoy at the club with her being so in demand. When she looked right up at him and winked, he lost control for just a second and it drove him right off the edge.

Pyrrha yelped when she found her head and tits being pushed off his dick and found herself being pulled to her feet. Her client pulled her over to the table and pushed her onto the table, getting between her spread legs and ripping off her thong like a savage beast. He pointed his cock at her dripping cunt and buried his shaft with one deep, brutal thrust into Pyrrha's pussy, earning a shocked but pleasured scream from her as his fat prick forced her open.

There was no patience to how he fucked her. All the foreplay was wonderful, but it worked too well, getting him into a frenzy as he slammed forward roughly, pounding her into pure, creamy submission. Unstoppable thrusts forced his dick to the hilt inside of Pyrrha with conquering fervor, driving in all the way. They both knew she could take him, but the harshness and hunger with which he fucked her loose was obscene.

Pyrrha didn't try to lower her moans as the huge cock fucked them right out of her. She was satisfied with this outcome, knowing that she had made him do this, turned him into an animal hungry for her body and ready to fuck her in full view of the cameras and other customers. She twisted and thrashed against his firm grip keeper her legs spread, ensuring that her body was nice and open for him as he drilled her as deep and as hard as he could muster. Pyrrha didn't try to think or feel, only letting herself go and allowing the pleasure to overtake her mind.

"I've spent weeks saving up for this moment. Watching you dance on stage always gets me hard, but it isn't enough. Being able to fuck you like this is fucking amazing!" He grunted, gripping her legs tightly as he kept them spread out, slamming to the hilt inside her with great glee.

Pressure continued to mount and Pyrrha was left a squirming, whining mess on the table getting fucked into submission as she stared up at her client with wide eyes. Being seen as little more than a whore by someone who'd probably fapped to her modeling photos more than once in the past fueled the strangest kind of orgasm, and she felt that arousal and naughtiness turned into a hard and sudden climax, one that made her yell and thrash atop the table.

Her fuck buddy threw his head back and roared as he slammed his entire cock into her and flooded her hot twat with cum, making her writhe under him. He rolled his hips and pumped huge amounts of cum into her womb, something that shouldn't have been possible unless he taken a pill to increase his body's semen production beforehand. There was so much that thick globs of cream began leaking out of her impaled cunt and down onto the table. Neither of them cared about the mess as Pyrrha was bred like a bitch.

When she regained her senses, Pyrrha smiled, sweaty and flushed. She may have been that golden girl with a heart of gold who was nice and kind to friends and fans, but she also relished being a dirty and naughty in the seedy world of sex, away from public eyes and allowed to be free to just enjoy herself. It's so fun being a bad girl.

* * *

 **You know, after reading Magical Girl Spec Ops, I've started entertaining a story idea that features the RWBY girls as magical girls: Magical Girl RWBY, done**

 **as a reimagining of the main series and stuff like that. I haven't done any serious writing, but it's been on my mind lately. Just wanted to throw that idea out**

 **there. Stay tuned for Nora's chapter coming up next. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. And remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	7. Nora

Chapter 6-Nora

Nora Valkyrie was a force of nature. Friends and strangers alike were well-aware of just how loud and thunderous she can be when she really gets excited and despite being a bit off-putting to some people, she was a bit likeable in that regard. Nora was a girl who liked to face life with a smile and she applied that attitude to everything she did, even sex.

When Nora came to Beacon, it became clear that she was one of "those" people. The kind of girl who got a little too into her work, the borderline nymphos who got lost in the pleasure and ran themselves ragged trying to finish off that last cock in their mouth or squeeze out that flood of cum in their pussy. Nora always put 120% into her performance and it did well for her grades in class. Too bad grades were the last thing on her mind.

Nora moaned as she took the hard cock into her mouth. Her tongue licked over the head resting in her wet cavern and pushed forward to take the entire shaft into her throat. She kept her head down for around ten seconds before pulling back for oxygen. Thick strings of saliva connected from her lips to the drenched cock.

Using time to regulate her breathing, Nora left small kisses up the underside of her client's cock. Once she reached the tip, she let her tongue lap all over the cockhead, licking up small dollops of his precum.

"Fuck, love, you never disappoint me." Her client, a frosty fellow by the name of Jack, groaned. "You're lucky to have me first. Been on a mission for a fair while."

Nora pulled back, the head of his cock resting on her tongue. "Then I'm glad you've chosen me, sir." She winked before diving back in for more.

While attending Beacon, Nora had developed a reputation among the lucky soldiers who visit the school as someone who got first dibs on the sexually stressed men who hadn't even masturbated in days, or even weeks. They were walking barrels of cum just waiting to be breached and Nora was often the first girl to reach them. Good thing said clients also had a liking for her services. Nora took pride in her work, and the energy she had made that easier. She wasn't one to need breaks, even with long fucks and rough clients.

Spreading her lips, she took his entire member inside once again, right to the base. It was her favorite trick in the book, after all. She had fun seeing how far she could take each cock, treating it almost like a game. She enjoyed feeling a cock throb desperately inside her throat, knowing she would make it cum soon. Not only that, but Nora could feel herself getting wetter every passing second.

She refused to use her hands, as Jack didn't ask her to, and had her mouth do all the work. Moving her head back and forth hastily, Jack threw his head back, mouth agape. A low moan cascaded from his lips as his thighs began to visibly tense. Nora couldn't hold back a seductive giggle as she continued sucking, licking and kissing a sizeable member.

Jack's left hand suddenly took a handful of her ginger hair and forced her down once more. His own hips began to move, hitting her throat every time. Nora's hands clenched as she did her absolute best not to gag or pull away. Her crouching stance gave her little balance, but his harsh grip on her hair kept her from falling over.

The rough treatment was causing Nora to buck her hips against thin air, the sudden desperation growing out of nowhere. The pulling on her hair and the cock in her throat was building up her own orgasm to match his upcoming climax. It would've been a bit much for the average sex worker, but Nora's specialty was dealing with clients who were rougher than normal.

Her eyes began to water as he sped up in fucking her mouth, practically violently. His other hand gripped another clump of hair, forcing her lips to his pelvis. Tears began to appear and fall down her cheeks uncontrollably as his legs move to squeeze her head between his muscular thighs. Nora was no stranger to this. She had the option to stop him, but she loved the occasional rough client. Or the common rough client.

Her ears blocked by his legs, windpipe clogged by his cock and eyes blurred to hell, she truly felt like a doll for use. Then it happened. A powerful throb occurred, bringing Nora's body to spasm briefly, before a surge of thick semen began to flood out of his cock. It shot through her mouth and down her throat in thick streams that clung to her windpipe and nearly made her black out from lack of oxygen. She swallowed the best she could, though, and her hips continued to buck aimlessly as a stream of her fluids squirted between her thick thighs in her highest peak of pleasure.

Eventually, the man pulled her head back by the handfuls of her ginger hair as he gasped tightly. Nora, living to put on show for the men she serviced, waited for him to slide his cock out of her mouth before letting her mouth hang open to spill all the cum she didn't swallow onto her breasts, splattering them. His eyes watched as the strong collection of his seed oozed over her skin and trialed between her ample bust.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir. I accidentally made a mess!" The girl licked her lips slowly, letting his semen gather on her tongue before drawing it back and savoring the taste, just for him. Then she let her fingers scoop up the cum moving between her breasts. Spreading her breasts caused the semen to string between the two plentiful mounds. She clearly knew what she was doing, as did Jack, who was smirking the whole way through.

Finally, once all of his cum had been returned to its rightful place-Nora's mouth-she swallowed it all and gave him a big, bright smile. "Thank you for choosing me today! Your patronage is what keeps girls like me in Beacon and the school running! Be sure to come back again!"

XXXXXX

"How do you do it?" Asked Weiss as she watched

"Hm?" Nora looked at Weiss as she gobbled down another pancake in one bite. "How do I do what?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Honestly, you're as bad as Ruby." Weiss scowled as the girl pigging out on her breakfast. "I'm asking how can you constantly have sex without so much as looking more than a bit winded? You just serviced three men back to back without even taking a break!"

"I don't know." Nora shrugged. "I just like having sex. Getting fucked is fun!"

"Yeah, I got that sense. Geez, you sound like Yang." Weiss sighed. "At the pace you're working at, you might burn yourself out before you even get your license. It's happened before with some other girls I know back in Atlas."

"I can take it. Ms. Goodwitch tells us this all the time, anyway. I won't get too carried away." Nora said, reaching forward to swallow down another pancake. "Besides, I'm hardly doing anything in the first place."

"Just watch yourself, okay, Nora?" Weiss said. Though she didn't show it often, Weiss did care for this little circle of friends she found herself with. She didn't want any of them turning into those sex crazed nymphos who ended up throwing their career away one way or another.

"Aww, I will Weiss cream." She grinned, earning a slap on the shoulder from Weiss. She hugged the Schnee tightly and rubbed their cheeks together, ignoring Weiss's struggles. "Nothing can take this powerhouse down!"

XXXXXX

Nora didn't find the Magic Kingdom sex club on purpose. It was entirely by accident, as she wandered around Vale without a care in the world during her weekend travels into the city. She only saw it in passing once, but her trustworthy instincts led her to sneak into the club to see what it was about. Upon seeing the strippers and people having sex in the shadowy corners without a care in the world, Nora knew she'd fit right in.

It was like fate. The Magic Kingdom was the perfect place for Nora to let loose and get paid for it on the side. Here she could allow herself to just let go and fuck whoever she wished, push herself to the breaking point without having to worry about her teacher telling her to stop or tone it down. Sure, it was kind of self-destructive, but she knew when to stop herself…mostly.

"Please enjoy my body however you see fit."

This greeting was followed by a thick cock sliding right into her top. The heart-shaped window over her breasts formed the perfect way for her client to slam into her soft cleavage with a hot and heavy groan. "Fuck, your tits are the best."

"One of the best. I should introduce you to my friends later." Nora chirped as she sat on her knees in her regular clothes allowing this man to fuck her tits in a way she was surprised she hadn't thought of before. This man was certainly an inventive one, knowing that her tight clothes made the embrace of her tits all the more entrancing. Nora had to remember this for next time.

Nora's fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt as she settled comfortably into position. The feeling of that big, hard cock pounding into her cleavage was the quickest way to getting all riled up and excited about what she was here to do, and the growing tension taking hold of her throbbed out of control as she remained firm in position and maintained her stance. Her hands pushed her breasts even tighter together as she let out eager moans, licking her lips as her gaze burned up at the man with large wolf ears and vibrant amber eyes. This was probably the first time Nora ever had a faunus pound away at her cleavage like this before.

By the way, her client was a wolf faunus named Jason, who was going through a bit of a dry spell as he neared that "time of the month" certain faunus species went through. His body was hot as if he stood inside a furnace and his cock looked painfully engorged. It'd be rude to just let the man stew in his own heat without any form of release. Thankfully, Nora was one of the few girls in the club qualified to handle a faunus in heat.

Jason pressed on harshly as he made sure with every stroke of his hips to be fucking her harder and hotter, to wear her down until he was absolutely spent. The brutal back and forth of his hips hammering down wasn't going to wear Nora out, but Jason thought it a good expression of his unchecked aggressive, of the brutality that he would soon be paying unto Nora even as he hammered away and fucked her into hot, creamy, submission. He wasn't afraid of taking what he wanted, and she wasn't afraid of letting him have it.

Right up to the very edge of decency, Jason pulled out from Nora's cleavage and brought his cock down on Nora's cheek with a harsh slap as he finished himself off, blasting her face with hot spunk and marking him entirely as his. Nora took it in stride, moaning as she accepted the facial with pride, rocking back and forth and showing off an unrepentant swell of need and heat.

Seeing the girl on her knees covered in a thick glazing of his seed inflamed Jason's blood and he growled as his cock somehow got even harder from the sight. Unable to think clearly enough to even form a decent sentence, Jason made his intentions known by tugging Nora up to her feet and shoving her over the table. He tugged up her skirt and pressed his cock right up against her pussy.

"Someone's eager-oh!" Nora gasped when he slapped her ass harshly. "You better hurry up before someone else-"

Her tease cut short with a hard gasp and shudder as Jason buried his cock inside her. The feeling of her tight pussy getting immediately and brutally stretched out by the huge prick proved way more than Nora was prepared for. She yelped in excitement, head snapping back as she felt the pressure rise immediately, feverish and desperate. Back and forth she heaved, wanting so badly to be fucked into submission.

"That's it! Fuck me loose! Show me what you've got!" Unstoppable and desperate, Nora showed off just how addicted she was to her role as a whore in training. Her innate stubbornness and lust was near unbreakable and it was only with the faunus that she was pushed to her limits.

Once Jason got going, he couldn't be stopped, and Nora's words only fueled his fire. He fucked her bent over the table, railing the redhead's tight snatch with as much fire as he could muster. His mind and body were both singularly focused on the chance to pound Nora into mindless submission as he fucked her raw, his muscles bulging as he ravaged her without a care. Nothing mattered to him now aside from that craven urge to lose control and finally let himself just run wild. This was brutality in its purest, most simple form, and that was all Jason knew in the haze and need of his heat.

Nora was just having the time of her life. Moans bubbled up hotter, ecstatic gasps spilling from her lips as she was overwhelmed by the fervor and the pressure of being fucked into submission like this. She shoved her hips back to meet Jason's thrusts as she worked herself over harder, spitting defiant shouts to urge him to go faster and harder. It only made Jason want to move harder, and he pounded forward, fucking her mercilessly with only one goal in mind: making her lose control.

It was a sexual chaotic symphony that gained the attention of the other patrons and girls, who couldn't help but watch in awe as the club's craziest girl and one of their most aggressive clients performed a spectacle that was almost legendary. With Nora moaning loudly, the sounds of their bodies slapping together, the smell of sex in the air and the exhilaration of feeling someone beneath him so utterly succumbing to madness, Jason couldn't hold back.

Then, without a warning, Nora came. And she came hard, throwing her head back and gasping in such brazen, heated ecstasy that she could barely contain herself. Her body ached, twisting through the frustration and want that gripped her as she let herself be completely undone. This was everything to Nora, and she was happy to embrace her needs and her wants, desperation taking hold and refusing to let her go. With her inner walls clenching down around Jason's cock and her moans rising up hot and out of control, she gave herself up to the thrill of burning, molten climax, crying out as her body gave itself completely to the primal want and excitement that followed.

In his frenzied state, Jason was unable to maintain his pace and his resilience wavered in the wake of that wonderfully tight cunt strangling his already sensitive cock. He thrust one last time into her, his entire weight falling upon her body as his cock throbbed against her warm pussy walls. Seconds later a thick stream of his semen poured into her, followed by more and more. Nora's eyes slid closed as she felt that flood of seed fill up her womb within seconds and felt her stomach bulge out a bit from the volume of thick liquid within her. Faunus always came more than humans, even outside of heat. It was why she loved fucking them of much.

She felt Jason's cock expand in her canal to block any of his seed from escaping and new that this was going to take a while. Nora didn't mind. He was another happy customer satisfied with her performance and that was all that mattered. That, and she got her fix off getting bred like one of his bitches. You can't do your job right if you don't love it after all!

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was obsessing over the Fairy Tail trilogy (Advent, Downfall and Inferno) I just finished and I couldn't get the last part done without segwaying into the other story.** **Up next is Coco's chapter. You can check out more of my stories at theHentai World website on wordpress, link is in my Archive of Our Own profile Saya444.** **Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	8. Coco

Chapter 7-Coco

Coco Adel was the daughter of two fashion designers who each had their own popular designer clothing brand that was sold in stores across all four kingdoms. She inherited her mother's grace and her father's style, which came together within her daughter as a sexy girl who had an eye for fashion and for what made men tick. Even before she attended Beacon, she developed a knack to a man's style, what kind of clothes got them off, whether they were the soft, slow kind or the fast and rough type who liked to rip and tear at a woman's clothes like a lion does flesh. Her ability garnered her a bit of a reputation at Beacon, a reputation that she put to good use when pleasing visiting clients for her class.

Like right now; her current partner (off the clock. She was doing this for fun) was a tall, muscular shark Faunus with a tan who had a thing for girls in skimpy bikinis. Her body was stuffed into a pink bikini with a matching thong, the former of which was marked with glittering tassels that hung down from her nipples. Each motion sent the tassels dancing, and Coco had long since mastered how to make them spin (something Yang envied her for). Sporting dark lipstick, some makeup and her signature shades, Coco looked like a girl who was ready to fuck while looking fashionable.

"Mmm, never gets old riding a dick like yours." Coco moaned, biting her lip as she sat up on his dick, making sure that her tits bounced up and down as much as she could make them.

Mako, the shark Faunus, grabbed two handfuls of her ass as her round rump bounced up and own, slapping in loud, wet noises atop his lap. She braced her hands against his shoulders and rode not for his pleasure but her own, though she was naturally acutely aware that he was having a fine time as well. The burly young man who surfed the treacherous waters around Menagerie gave her a toothy grin as she worked her magic on his cock.

What made Coco a good slut was her enthusiasm for the work, and that couldn't be any clearer than in that moment of blissful delight as she so gleefully rode a stranger's throbbing cock. Her love for her future profession was matched only by Yang and Nora's near maddening obsession for sex, but she handled her cock craving with more tact and finesse than her underclassmen.

Coco's warm, wet pussy tightened across her partner's length and she bucked down fiercely hard, recognizing when he was rapidly nearly his peak. When his moment was nearly upon him, she made sure to take him down to the hilt, holding him within her wonderful grasp as his cock began to throb. Her eyes rolled back sensually and she gave a low, sultry moan; long and low and laced with an arousal that simply could not be faked. She was joining him in her climax, shuddering as he unloaded a truly massive deluge of cream into her pussy. Her ass twisted back and forth as her walls continued to squeeze and milk his member, and he gave her a healthy load of cum. When he finished, Coco lowered her gaze upon him once more, her red lips giving him a sweet, alluring smile.

"That was wonderful as always, lover." She cooed in a sweet tone, teasing a finger along the hard ridges of his jaw and lightly fingering the closed gills in his neck. "I certainly hope you had fun with me today. Fun enough that you want to come back and do it all over again real soon, hmm?"

"For sure." Mako grinned and helped himself to one more slow, tight squeeze of Coco's ass. He groaned when she twisted back and forth in place, wringing the last few drops of cum he could give her. "Maybe we can do it in the beach. As kinky as it is fucking in a dressing room, I don't think your folks will take kindly to their girl riding cock in one of their stores."

Coco smirked at the thin curtain that separated her from the rest of the lingerie store, knowing that there were many customers staring wide eyed at the dressing booth she had dragged Mako into just a few minutes prior. "Hmm, where's the fun in that?"

XXXXXX

"Come on, Velvet, just show me!"

"No."

"You're going to a school that teaches girls how to be prostitutes, you're way past the line to be shy now."

"No!"

"So what, you can have sex with random guys but you're too embarrassed to show me a little skimpy dress?"

"Yes!"

Coco rolled her eyes. Part of the fun of having a rabbit Faunus for a best friend was that she could see the poor girl squirming as she dragged her off to try out her mother's latest designs to see how they'll look on her for fun. Velvet Scarlatina was the perfect girl to tease here and there, if nothing else than because she was so cute.

Still, she thought it odd that Velvet had no problems having random men fuck her day in and day out, but would get embarrassed wearing a bit of sex clothing. She supposed Velvet was like that by nature, but the girl really needed to branch to a bit more. Sex appeal only worked for so long when you've got one outfit to show off the goods.

"Come on, no one's going to jump you in the middle of the store." Coco sighed dramatically and pulled the curtain aside.

She grinned when she saw a blushing Velvet standing there in a tight white bunny outfit that pushed up her breasts and hugged her ass with fishnet stockings and high heels. The girl's brown bunny ears twitched cutely as she tried to cover her visible cleavage.

"Now, now, none of that." Coco batted her hands aside and grinned down at her luscious body. "Boy, you certainly fill out that outfit very well. I bet there are a lot of high rollers who'd love to fuck that little bunny cunt of yours."

"Coco!" Velvet whined. "What good will this do during a session? I look like I should be working at a casino."

"The point is that every guy has their own style that riles them up. You know, like those pervs who get off schoolgirl uniforms or those sexy office clothes." Coco said, throwing an arm around the shorter girl's bare shoulders. "For you, I'd say the bunnygirl outfit is a perfect match for you. I mean, you already have half the set already."

"Coco!"

"I'm serious! See, there are already guys eying you right now." Coco pointed to the window, where there were a few canine Faunus hungrily looking at Velvet's body.

"Ah!" The girl squeaked and ducked back into the dressing booth.

"I should also remind you that that's a designer outfit that you won't be able to find ay any other store in Vale. I'm doing you a favor lending this to you." Coco pointed out.

"You're giving this to me?" Velvet's face and long ears poked through the dressing curtain to stare at Coco. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend, obviously, and it's to teach you the wonders of fashion in the world of a whore." Coco held up a see-through nightgown that matched her eyes. "Beacon may not teach you this, but when it comes to clothes, you gotta know what to wear to get your client's blood moving. Something more than the usual thong and bikini top strippers wear. Try setting up a session with Ms. Goodwitch and see if your guy's cock doesn't shoot up like a rocket when he sees you wearing that."

Velvet thought about it, knowing how well-versed Coco was when it came to these things. "Are you sure that this works?"

"Of course!" Coco smiled and rubbed Velvet's ears, making the girl blush and whimper. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Plenty of times."

"Ouch!"

XXXXXX

Coco may have been lying a little bit when she told Velvet that everyone had a style that got them off. Sure, most of the time she had sexual partners who liked seeing her wear outfits that catered to their base desires and fantasies, the kind of things her family made on a daily basis just for that reason, but there were also the select few who actually didn't give a damn about what you wore and only cared for the body underneath.

Coco had plenty of off the clock clients who wanted to fuck her not because she wore something sexy and revealing, but because of her natural sensuality that got them harder than diamonds and got them riled up enough to fuck her over a table or something. Kind of like right now, only not as extreme as some of her more amorous partners.

"Fuck yeah!"

Coco's cries fill the empty store as the older man, Mr. Aiwa, a friend of her father's, throws her onto a display table and quickly slams his cock into her to the hilt right then and there. She cried out as he penetrated her womb on the spot, and arched her back as he belly bulged with his cockhead…but it's only slightly uncomfortable. Coco knew she could take it, otherwise she wouldn't have been so accepting of his advances.

Aiwa was a frog Faunus who had a round body and always dressed like some old timey business man during the pre-industrial era. He always had a thing for young girls but couldn't really be seen partaking in a teenage girl until he met Coco. He acted like a complete perv around her, but she didn't mind, seeing his interest in her as a nice change of pace. The fact that he had a nice sized cock helped with that as well.

He fucked her right there in the middle of the store, and Coco loved every las minute of it, crying out again and again. His large belly slapped against her thighs, but she hardly cared as she writhed beneath him in ecstasy as his member pistoned in and out of her with greater and greater force. He fucked her hard, taking out all his pent up lust on the girl under him, the girl who allowed himself to have his way with her even though he was hardly the prettiest man on the block.

She took his cock like a champ, time and time again, her legs wrapping around his waist as much as they can, given the size difference between them. Aiwa could tell from the way she squeezed and tightened around him in an almost rhythmic pattern that Coco was practically cumming her brains out. Her vocal enjoyment of his cock also gave truth to that fact. He was glad the store was empty and closed.

He gave it to her, fucking Coco through orgasm after orgasm. His own release eventually arrived, his cock swelling within her canal before pumping her womb with cum, stuffing her full of his seed. Thick spurts of jizz hit the walls of her womb, sending Coco spiraling into another fit of climaxes.

If Coco thought it ironic that she was being fucked inside a lingerie store by a guy who could care less about what she wore to entice him, then she didn't show it. She was too busy having her brains fucked out by a man who instinctively flicked his tongue out to catch flies.

Which he just did right now.

"Ew!"

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I'm out of steam right now. Only two more chapters to go in this story! Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on wordpress, the link to which are in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Nothing else to really say, other than thanks for** **reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	9. Velvet

Chapter 8-Velvet

Velvet Scarlatina had a problem. A problem that wouldn't seem to bad to humans, if anything they'd see it as a blessing in disguise.

It was well known that certain Faunus species could go into heat at various times of the year. This often left them aroused and agitated nearly all day long and had many men, and even some women, heading straight to the nearest brothel they could find to fuck away their agony. Velvet grew up knowing that she'd be afflicted by this same heat as she reached "mating season", but her parents failed to emphasize just how strong she'd feel it when it came.

Velvet was a rabbit Faunus, and thus she was a part of a species known for having multiple children at a single time. When her heat season came, it came like a lion. Her whole body felt on fire, her pussy would convulse randomly, and the mere sight of cock would nearly send her into a frenzy. Men or women, no one was safe from her when she got riled up (it got especially bad when she started begging for cock. That little incident involving the ape Faunus was something she'd never live down, even though getting impaled by the brute was heavenly to her).

When Velvet got into heat, she would be sent to a small facility in Vale where she could let go of her pent up arousal by being fucked harder than any of her friends could by other Faunus who were in heat. Many called it the "Heat House" as a bit of a joke, but it caught on by even the workers who operated in the facility. Whether you gave or received, the whole point of the facility was to get rid of those animalistic feelings in the most efficient way possible.

Velvet whimpered as the ape Faunus named Kong slid the tip of his member against her tiny slit for a few moments before finally fitting his cockhead inside her entrance. She cried out softly as she felt just the tip stretching her lower lips and squirmed in the man's muscular arms.

"O-Oh…" She moaned. "Oh dear…"

Kong growled and held Velvet tightly as he began to impale her on his cock, wasting no more time in filling her with his shaft. It was big…some might say too big. But somehow, Velvet's body was able to take it. Inch after inch of his giant, ridged, cock disappeared up inside her tight little cunt and the rabbit girl moaned wantonly as she took him inside her, her belly bulged almost immediately with the sheer size of his shaft.

By the time he bottomed out in her, Velvet was moaning wantonly, squirming atop his cock, rubbing against his broad, hair chest as the large man felt himself hitting her cervix. She was tighter than a noose and it drove his already inflamed lust out of control. Unable to really let this pause go on for any longer, Kong started to fuck her.

"You bunnies are the best. Fucking you during heat is like, ngh, a dream come true!" Kong grunted.

"I'm not a bunny," Velvet panted. "I'm a rab-ah!"

Kong started to fuck her with the same speed he fucked his larger, more durable bitches back at his club. He didn't hold back when he pounded into her, sliding her up and down his cock far faster than most could possibly withstand, but Velvet was far more durable than she looked at first glance.

She took it like a champ. The rabbit Faunus squealed like a stuck pig, and shrieked like a banshee as he fucked her tight, sopping wet cunt with deep, powerful strokes of his ridged simian member, but she didn't break, her body proving flexible and elastic enough to take it all without injury.

Though, as her first and second and third orgasm hit her, as she came again and again around Kong's cock, the pleasure overwhelming Velvet's senses makes it a lot harder to comprehend anything. She lost track of the time, she lost count of her orgasms, and everything becomes awash in a world of ecstasy and bliss and euphoria as Kong fucked her and fucked her…and then fucked her some more for good measure.

Kong, of course, doesn't have that issue. Even through his lustful haze he kept count, knowing exactly how long they've been fucking. It's Velvet hitting her fifteenth orgasm that Kong finally lets loose, choosing that climax in particular to finally fill her womb with his seed. He lets her milking inner walls finally bring him to release, and then he pumped a nice thick load of steaming hot cum right into Velvet's sacred place, even as the young woman is in the throes of ecstasy and bliss.

Velvet went limp in his arms, unconscious though her eyes remained open and blank. She didn't even have the chance to thank him for his patronage as her bred her inside that sterile white room, where dozens of other Faunus had fucked just as furiously before them that day.

XXXXXX

"You look exhausted."

Velvet answered Coco's observation with a tired groan. She was having a lunch break with Coco, Pyrrha and Nora, and she was still feeling the after effects of yesterday's intense fucking with Kong.

"I don't know how you could handle those men." Pyrrha said. "I have enough trouble pleasing athletes on their adrenaline rush. I could only imagine what it's like having a Faunus who's in heat."

"I can! It's amazing and really reinvigorating. They basically treat you like their cocksleeves and don't stop for a second until they blow their load in you." Nora gushed. "Boy, it's the best thing you could ever experience for the first time. Hell, even for the fifth!"

Coco rolled her eyes. "That's you, Nora. Not all of us are powerhouses that can take a hard skull-fucking like you can."

"She's not entirely wrong." Velvet groaned. "Faunus get really aggressive when they're in heat, and most of the time, only other Faunus can handle them during sex. My species are known for having multiple partners for sex and being able to go on for hours until our heat wears off."

"Add in the fact that rabbit Faunus are more durable due to having to…" Pyrrha tried to find the right word.

"Fuck!" Nora yelled.

"Thank you, Nora. F-Fuck repeatedly during heat themselves, that makes you an attractive partner for them." She said. "At least you're getting paid for it."

"I barely feel or remember anything because half the time, I'm in heat myself and the haze just makes everything numb to me aside from that…that juicy cock just pounding into me over and over." The rabbit girl rubbed her thighs together as she remembered how thoroughly Kong fucked her just a few hours ago. "It's intoxicating, but once the haze wears off…"

"You're stuck with a hangover instead of an afterglow." Coco smirked. "Sucks to be you."

"When it comes to heat, it always sucks to be me." Velvet whimpered.

"Could you get Kong's number?" Nora asked. "He sounds like my kind of guy!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha scolded her friend.

"What? I have needs too!" The ginger pouted.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Velvet's time at the "heat house" was mostly taken up by a single customer who wanted to shoot his seed into something nice and soft. He was a wolf Faunus, and Velvet, by nature, almost refused him, but he offered to pay her twice the amount she would earn on a regular day. The lien was too much to say no to, and Velvet accepted his payment, knowing full well that she was going to be treated like prey for the rest of the afternoon.

Velvet bit her lip and let out soft, breathy whines as she felt the wolf Faunus push into her, stretching her pussy wide and making her eyes screw shut, her mouth hanging open to let out her loud moans. His inhuman cock forced itself into her tight channel and opened around it. It filled her in just the right way that made her shiver, so thick and hot, it almost burned as it sank into her depths. She nearly tore the sheets apart in her lust and they haven't even gotten started yet!

The wolf chuckled and pulled his hips back, sawing his length out of her. She let out a long, low groan as he did so, drawing until the head alone remained inside her. Then he grabbed her hips in both hands and slammed himself in to the hilt. She screamed out in pleasure as his full member impaled her, opening parts of her rarely touched and filling her deeper than most men could reach. He thrust into her hard again, a third time, and this time the head of his cock battered past her cervix and into her womb. He let out a throaty growl that was more wolf than man, and she let out a sound that was part moan, part sob. He started to hump her furiously, his pillar shaking inside her, pounding into her insides with each heavy, hard crash of his hips.

'He's fucking me like an animal!' Velvet thought deliriously.

Her body shook under him, rocked against the bed by each fast, furious thrust, her breasts mashed against the mattress, the soft material teasing her nipples just right. Suddenly she tensed and quivered, shrieking as she came, her toes curling and her fingers digging into the sheets as pleasure blasted through her.

He didn't pause or falter one bit; he just kept pounding into her over and over again. Relentless and rough, ravaging her pussy in the best way. As she came down, she felt something. He was swelling inside her, but only part of his cock. The bulge near the base of his shaft was getting bigger. It was his knot!

His knot tied in her, the man howled and continued to pound her cunt, drilling into her, the slap of his hips striking her a staccato rhythm accompanied by their mingling gasps, moans and cries. Her shock at being knotted died as another wave of hot, smothering pleasure burst over her, making her shriek as she came again. The strong Faunus fucked her hard and fast, grunting and growling, his tongue licking over the back of her neck and hair, like an actual wolf. Velvet felt so dirty and used, yet it felt so fucking great! Another orgasm hit her and she quivered under him from the force of it, her sex gushing as best it could while knotted, trickles of juice squirting from her cunt.

He fucked her long and hard, making her cum again and again, until she had lost count of her orgasms and all track of time. Her body was slick with sweat and her legs with her juices, her eyes were glazed and vacant, her tongue almost lolling out of her mouth as she panted out her pleasure, primitive grunts and ragged breaths was all she was capable of. Then suddenly his hips stopped as he drilled into her as deep as he could. He threw his head back and let out an ear-splitting howl that jarred her back to her senses. She felt something hot pouring out of him and into her-a running river of hot, creamy, feral jizz emptying into her womb.

A senseless moan came out as his cum continued to pump into her. God, he came, and came, and came like a flood! She started to feel her belly swelling, as if she'd eaten too much. He lifted himself off her, his hands grabbing her thighs and he stood up, lifting her back against him to hold her still tied to him upright, and she looked down to stare in shock as her stomach was visibly bulging from the amount of seed filling her. Velvet shuddered, the pressure, the heat, the fullness, all of it making her cum again, one last time.

Velvet trembled like a leave in a windstorm, her eyes rolling back, this last blast of sensation too much, sending her hurtling into unconsciousness as the man's spunk continued to flood her. She would be out for the next thirty minutes while looking pregnant, but that was nothing new to her.

In other news, Nora did get Kong's number, and yes, she later became his favorite girl at the Magic Kingdom. It never hurts to network connections.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go! Another short chapter, but I feel a little better about the lemons here at least. I've been sick for the past few days and it's killing my**

 **imagination. We only have Penny up next and that's it for this story, and onto the second phase of Hentai World, where I work on the second volumes for**

 **Fairy Tail, Queen's Blade and Devil Survivor! For fans of Hellfire and Conquerors, please bear with me, my interest in those stories tends to wane, but updates**

 **will come in time, so please be patient. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	10. Penny

Chapter 9-Penny

"Welcome to Beacon, Penny!"

Ruby Rose's declaration was met with an audible gasp from Penny Polendina, the transfer student from Atlas who was pen-pals with Ruby a little before they started applying to their respective academies. It took some doing, but Penny had managed to succeed in convincing her father to allow her to get her license at Beacon instead, which allowed her to meet her pen pal in person and make new friends!

The minute she had stepped off the airship and beheld Beacon in all its glory, Penny knew she was going to love it here. The atmosphere of the school was so bright and warm, and the girls were smiling, not fake smiling, but actually smiling in genuine happiness. It was a step up from the militaristic and pompous décor of Atlas, and though Penny loved Atlas and she considered it her home, going to the school she realized that the school was…different from other institutes. And not in a good way.

Most of the girls who trained in Atlas were from high class families who had their hands deep in the Atlesian military and technology departments, so they all acted refined and controlled and hid their scathing intentions behind false smiles and fake laughs. They were no better than the high ranking soldiers they'd have for clients, who were so stuffy and stiff in Penny's opinion. Sure, Penny had friends at the academy, but she wasn't blind to how stifling the school had become and she couldn't operate at 100% efficiency in such an environment. It took a lot of begging, whining and puppy dog eyes to convince her father to let her transfer, but in the end, he agreed to her request, on the condition that she brought someone with her.

"This place looks outstanding, Ruby! I am so happy to be here with you!" Penny smiled, sharing a hug with Ruby as she got off the airship. "Beacon truly looks amazing!"

"Oh, you'll love it here! The food's great, the girls here are friendly, and, above all else, it's warm!" Ruby chirped. "Oh boy, I'm so excited to show you around, so let's go on a tour!"

"Penny," Penny's other friend, bodyguard and fellow transfer student, Ciel Soliel, walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Should we register with the headmistress and put our bags in our dorm before we do anything else?"

Penny and Ruby both blinked at the dark skinned girl before Ruby chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Y-Yeah, we can do that too, I guess."

"Well then, let's get going! I want to see everything this school has to offer!" Penny said excitedly before grabbing Ruby and Ciel's hands and dragging them into the courtyard. "This will be sensational!"

"Penny, you left our bags behind!" Ciel exclaimed, trying to fight against Penny's iron grip. "Penny!"

XXXXXX

"Thank you for choosing me, today, sir." Penny bowed her head to her client and gave him her best smile. "My name is Penny, and I hope you will enjoy me!"

Once Penny got situated in her dorm, which was just a few doors away from Ruby's room, surprisingly, Penny was taken to Glynda for evaluation of her skills. Atlas had reported that Penny was the perfect student, with high grades all across the board, both in sexual technique and client rating, but the headmistress wasn't ted to see just what this chipper young girl could do when not given time to prepare. As expected, her performance was outstanding as always, in a way that even the man who was fucking her was surprised by her reactions.

Penny sighed in relief as she felt her client's cock slowly slide into her ass hole, bit by bit, stretching her out around it's girth. Her sigh turned into a cooing sound as she felt the sensation of being pried open by a fat member. She even pushed back with her hips, helping to guide more of his length inside.

"Oh god," The man winced and grunted as her tight ass constricted painfully around his cock, struggling to maintain his composure and not cum on the spot. "There's no way you can be this tight and still be so calm!"

"I've been trained in all kinds of sexual techniques back in Atlas! Learning how to handle anal sex is one of the most basic skills we learn there!" Penny said, still happy as ever.

"Fine, let's turn it up a notch!"

Penny felt his hands grip both of her arms around her wrists and with a good secure grip, he pulled her back hard and fast onto his member. She moaned as he bottomed out, his heavy pair of balls slapping noisily against her snatch as he filled her. The reaming took on a new ferocity, harder and faster as he pulled her torso off the bed with his grip on her arms. Penny's modest tits began to shake as she was pistoned back and forth atop the bed. Her ass would press back against him when he tugged her back onto his cock then pull away when he slid back out in high speed. The sounds of their flesh slapping together as he rammed her asshole hard and heavy was so loud and quickly joined by the additional sounds of the bed creaking and slamming into the wall.

The pleasure she felt from having her anus violated was unbelievable. Penny was on the verge of orgasming within moments of him taking hold of her arms and jackhammering away. Her proper Atlesian upbringing went out the window as she was taken over by a primal need that made her mind go blank with overwhelming pleasure. Her pussy poured out its juices onto the sheets below as she came from being split up her ass by a huge, chunky cock.

Her client was no better. He continued to drive his long hard spike into her tight hole, feeling her sphincter tighten around the base of his cock as his balls felt the wetness of her twat as it leaked her juices all over the bed. Her tight ass jiggled from the ferocity with which he fucked her.

As he rode her completely, Penny had lost track of time. Never had she felt this way with the soldiers of Atlas that frequently fucked her, not even by the Faunus there. Her orgasms blended together into one long stream of mind blasting pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the slowing of the pace as he prepared to cum. Pulling her back onto his cock, he buried himself fully into her ass once more and this time, he pulled her torso up so she could feel his chest pressing against her back. Her eyes rolled back in her head from the total breakdown of self-control, and he hungrily kissed her, pressing his lips to hers as he released his first round of cum into her bowels.

Her bowels were pumped full of semen as the hot viscous fluid shot out the tip of his cock. Cum began to pour from around the base of his cock and spilled out onto the sheets, soiling them and filling Penny's acute senses with the earthy male scent of semen that she got off on. As he pulled out from inside her, a deluge cum leaked from her gaping asshole, so thick and goopy thanks to the vitamins he took that it looked almost like pudding as it began to drip out in huge dollops.

The man sat back on the balls of his feet, panting heavily and letting himself get some oxygen back before reaching for his robe-

"Are we done yet? I thought that this session was finished when I was tired."

He froze and turned back to Penny, who looked up at him with that same damn smile, looking as if she had already recovered from her mind blowing orgasm despite having practically lost her mind from having her anal cavity wrecked. And she was on her back with her legs spread, a puddle of cum forming under her ass.

"W-Wha…how?!"

"I can still go on. My record when I first started was around two and a half hours. Want to help me see how long I can go this time?" Penny asked innocently.

Needless to say that man wouldn't be seen around Beacon any time soon.

XXXXXX

At the same time, Ciel was having her own evaluation, and she had the honor of fucking a horse Faunus named Corban, who liked to go without sex for days on end before going to the nearest brothel and fucking his chosen girl into a coma. Ciel thought that she could handle him, being trained rigorously for clients that had the same bravado as him, but she was wrong. So, so wrong.

"I love a girl in a uniform!"

Corban had requested that she keep her clothes on, wanting to fuck her while she wore that deliciously short blue skirt of hers. The minute she stepped into the room, she barely had any time to say hello before he lifted her off her feet and dragged her into position. He impaled Ciel down on his cock without warning, making her shriek and shiver in confusion as he held her close and began to bounce her up and down his cock, and Ciel was definitely not ready to take a big horsecock slamming into her like this. She shrieked and heaved under the attention as she felt winding chaos take hold of her, her stomach churning as the oversized Faunus dick opened her up in ways she was not prepared for in the least.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Corban asked, snickering as he kept his hands on her hips, under her skirt to grip her perky ass as he used his hold to guide her up and down his cock with savage motions driven by bitter, wicked intent. "Never had a cock like this back in Atlas, huh? I can tell. Those pencil pushing Schnee dick riders can't compare to this!"

Ciel didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. In Atlas, the clients she serviced throughout her time at the school were soldiers who worked on releasing pent up emotions normally kept in check through military discipline. Every girl there acted proper to please their clients above all else, and the few Faunus that did come to see her weren't as…savage as this. Her body heaved and shuddered under the roughness of this treatment, shivering hotly as the roughness imposed itself harsher and harsher upon her and she found herself burning up under all of this chaos pressing down against her.

For the first time since coming to Beacon, Ciel wondered if she was in way deeper over her head than she could deal with.

Corban worked Ciel up and down his cock with wicked glee, forcing the flared head of his cock deeper and deeper into her, loosening her up further inside and subjecting her to a punishing fervor that she felt no hope of coming back from, thrown completely by the frustration and the chaos of this treatment and the way the hard thrusts shook her, made her shiver, made her ache. It was a chaotic situation, nothing like the standard, orderly fucking in Atlas, the treatment so startling and vulgar that she didn't really have a sense of how to handle these mounting pleasures.

Still, as much as the overwhelming feeling of his cock filling her up felt like a challenge she wasn't prepared for, she felt capable of handling this big horse cock pounding into her, shuddering and heaving under the punishing fervor of an equine Faunus hammering into her without pause. The strength that Corban showed in working her up and down his cock like a living fleshlight, effortless in how he hammered her down upon him, made for something so wicked and so twisted that she felt herself dizzily losing all sense of self control.

Underneath all this was a guilty swell of something hot. An edge of pleasure she didn't want or appreciate bubbling under the surface, making her shiver and writhe through this panic that pervaded her thoughts. Everything Corban did to her spiked a swell of lust within Ciel that she should have probably ignored, but she realized that perhaps playing into it might be to her benefit, so she began to moan hotter, heaving as delirious heat got to her.

Corban continued laughing and groaning, working at her faster as he chased the pleasures down without a care, senseless in his pursuit now of absolute dominance and harshness. "That's right, what you stuck up Atlesians need is a good, hard fucking! You'll make an excellent cocksleeve once I'm done with you here."

Pounding into her faster and harder still, Ciel found herself completely overwhelmed by the vigorous pace that Corban took, by the way he used her with such bitterness and aggression, caring only about control now. It was a lot to handle, and Ciel could feel the way the horsecock challenged her body and subjected her to brutal surrender, but she couldn't bring herself to quite grasp the finer madness of how to handle this.

Somewhere in this madness, she found herself surrendering to this lust, a moaning wreck unable to deny that on several levels this felt amazing. It was a horrible thing to admit, burning her up with the throbbing, pulsating rush of shame that came with such thoughts and acceptance, but it was the truth. A raw, throbbing rush of truth that punished her pussy deep and felt incredible. Ciel wasn't going to be able to argue against this on a level of pure enjoyment, and she found herself definitely way over her head attempting to handle all of this madness now threatening to consume her utterly.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." She moaned, the first thing she said in greedy acceptance of how good this actually was, and she just couldn't resist that swell of accepting lust, that bliss.

As her pussy clamped down around the fat horsecock, Corban felt himself go too. Ciel's orgasm only grew stronger as he came deep inside her, staring happily at the way her tan cheeks went flush and her lip trembled before his greedy and focused eyes. She felt worn down by all this, weak and overwhelmed, frustrated by how these feelings took her over and left her dazed.

Even though her body was done, Corban wasn't. He was a beast, turning her quickly around in his grasp and holding onto her tighter. He went right back to fucking her, this time shoving into her from behind as he thrust forward, using her skirt as reins to pull her down into his lap as she leaned forward, taking on more brutal fucking and enduring the senseless throb of something only growing fiercer as his tireless cock kept up the pace.

Ciel Soliel got her first taste of sex in the Kingdom of Vale and it was nothing her training had prepared her for. That day, Corban slowly broke her down and rebuilt her into a cock slut who sold herself exclusively to Faunus.

XXXXXX

Ruby and her friends watched the monitors with varying looks of awe, envy and shock as they watched Penny take on her third guy of the day. After having two men fuck her in the ass, Penny decided to switch it up and have this third, more durable young man take her from behind in her pussy, which had been fucked only once.

"I don't think even Nora could handle so many men in one go." Blake whispered, unable to take her eyes off the screen.

"I want to look away, but I can't." Weiss said.

"Ruby, where the hell do you find these friends of yours?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Don't look at me, I'm as surprised as you are." Ruby gaped. "I knew she was good, but…wow, she's good."

"That's not the word I'd use to describe this." Blake said.

Down in the evaluation room, Penny was being fucked with deep, confident thrusts from the well-endowed black man who took the virility pills that increased his libido and semen production to withstand the natural force that was Penny. She bit her lip as she felt the thick cock working her over and encouraged him to give her more, still not showing any signs of exhaustion.

Her hips began to push back against his lap as she gave herself to him, feeling the cock sinking into her deeper, drawing hot, desperate moans from her lips with each thrust. Penny felt herself so incredibly overwhelmed yet satisfied that she let herself become more and more addicted to the raw excitement that she felt. This was ecstasy in the most intense and exciting form, and for once, she was actually happy to stay right in the midst of the insanity, enjoying something that was entirely for her. It was a rare pleasure to be doing something for herself, and she was once again thanking herself to insisting on transferring to Beacon.

"You may have beaten the others, but you won't beat me!" The man said, thrusting firmly into her tight hole. He didn't hold back, pounding forward eagerly as he fucked her loose and let her learn that he was going to be the last guy she'll ever put out today. "I've fucked tougher bitches than you, so you're not catching me by surprise!"

"Then fuck me harder!" Penny laughed. "Give it to me!"

All of this hot, throbbing pleasure crashed down upon Penny and it was just too much and too good for her to handle. With a howl of ecstatic glee, she gave herself up to the pleasure, burning in the midst of her need and the throbbing excitement that she had never felt before. The most powerful climax she had so far, brought on by a big dick that didn't belong to some stone faced soldier, shook her body, made her loud and shameless, ready to lose herself like she'd never really lost herself before. The pleasure burned through her, and Penny thought it couldn't get any better. This was as amazing as the pleasure could get, and it was then that she found herself sinking even further down.

He came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. She had been so caught up in how good she felt that she forgot about his release, and the element of surprise only made the creampie she took into an even more incredible affair.

"You came so much." Penny panted, though her energy was already recovering as she felt his cock slip out of her cum stuffed cunt and spun around to get on her knees, opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip out with a coy glint in her eyes.

"Would you like to have my mouth next?"

XXXXXX

Finally, Glynda decided to end the torture session and gave Penny full marks across the board, despite the girl saying she could handle one more client. Penny got dressed and headed back to the main hall, where the RWBY crew were waiting for her, and they immediately assaulted her with questions when she walked through the doors.

"What are you taking and where can I find it?" Yang asked first.

"Are you even human?" Blake demanded.

"How come I've never heard of you back in Atlas before?" Weiss pouted. "Seriously, you would've killed it back there!"

"Where did you gain that stamina?" Ruby gushed. "There's no way a normal girl can take on guys like that back to back."

"Unless you're Nora, but she's a slut like that." Weiss added.

Penny blinked at the four girls before smiling. "I just employed the training techniques I learned from the teachers my father hired for me before I applied to Atlas. It's nothing special, I just learned early on that I don't really tire that easily."

The girls stared at her with deadpan expressions before Yang abruptly asked, "Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Penny Polendina," Penny giggled, and playfully saluted her new friends. "And I'm combat ready!"

* * *

 **That's it for this story! I decided to add something to this chapter at the last minute, and included Ciel as Penny's bodyguard/friend into the mix, an Atlesian** **who had no idea how crazy things can get in Vale. Basically, she's been made into a girl with an unhealthy obsession for Faunus dick.** **Now, I made Penny human, but she was born with inhuman stamina that could put even the most virile** **and healthy man into a coma. She's still that same, loveable little bean child that got struck down before her time, and I couldn't help but add her little catchphrase there at the end. Thank** **you all for staying with this story and showing all your support. These are all the girl that I'm doing, sorry for those who wanted to see Cinder and Emerald, but I'm going to be short on time in writing these stories, so I got to make choose what ends and what continues. I'm going to take a rest after this, and come back writing the first chapter for HW: Fairy Tail v** **olume 2. Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap!**


End file.
